(His) Cure (Book 2)
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Noll life has always been poisoned by his tragic past, one day a small brown headed woman appears in his godparent cottage, and not knowing that this woman will be his cure, in every way possible. A retelling of Poisonous, will be little darker and little different, please read Poisonous first.. Enjoy. Rating may go Up. NxM (Naru Pov)
1. Chapter 1: Naru's Story

Cure

So I wanted to make a Naru point of view, get into his mind. So are all Naru points of view. Is a small fanfic, nothing over the top. That's all..

Noll life has always been poisoned by his tragic past, one day a small brown headed woman appears in his godparent cottage, and thus his cure will start..

Not Au. Enjoy.. I suggest reading poisonous first, then Cure..

* * *

Chapter One: Naru's Story

"Tell me, please…." Mai kept bugging me and bugging me, to the point I can feel a vein pop out of irritation.

"No," is my solid answer for her. We lay together on our bed, watching TV, in a Saturday evening. Mai seems to be bored out of her mind, since there's nothing to watch, so she clicks it off and place the remote on the side.

"Come on, I told the story three years ago, I want to hear your point of view. It was hard to think of it." She protested. I raised a brow, crossing my legs.

"You expect me to remember the story that you told three years ago? I can't even remember what we did on our honeymoon two years ago." I told her half the lie, I smirked, watching her pink cheeks turn red.

"Oi, yes you do. Don't change the subject." She suddenly looks down at her ring finger and smiled peacefully, while rubbing her silver wedding ring.

"I'm not. Seriously, the story was so bland, that I erased most of the facts." I admitted, she snaps her head up and gave me a dark look.

"It wasn't bland, it had an adventure, thriller, and most of all, good romance." She blushes even more at her words.

"Good romance? That wasn't romance, it was more desire. You admitted in our honeymoon that." but her eyes flew open, covering my mouth, for a reason her reaction cause me to chuckle.

"It was good romance; I fell in love with you in my story, because you are always protecting me and such. In real life, you weren't like that, dark and mysterious, and attractive. Well, yes, but not that mysterious, and you talk a lot more than my story. Also in real life, you are always protected me from a ghost or random things. The point is, I did. I want you to tell me your point of view. You can change things if you want. I want to learn more about your character, what ran in your mind, when you were doing things for me, or when you were alone and such."

I sigh, shaking my head.

"How should I know? You made it up, fine, if I tell you, will you drop it?" she gets on her knees, watching her, wearing my own black shirt covering little of her front, since she didn't button the first three buttons giving me a good view of her milky skin. I cleared my throat and glance somewhere else...

"I will. It's been bothering for years now. I never thought of your point of view, because it was hard to think of it. I'm not good doing men's point of view."

"Is easy, men aren't too far from women, but less emotional in a way," I told her honestly. Mai pouts at me and takes a hold of my hand.

"Still, tell me your point of view."

"Okay, but let me warn you, it won't be a safe rating." I suddenly told her. She arched a brow.

"Hmm?" she knitted her brows together, confused by my sudden words. I pinch the bridge of my nose and breathed out.

"We have been married for two years; think about it, what we do when we are alone and um." I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable even speaking about it. Not sure why, though. She still looks so innocent, even when we were on our honeymoon, she was freaking out. I was nervous as well, but somehow, we manage. It was a beautiful first time for the both of us. I felt warm at the memories.

"Err, we either solve cases, I go to school, and we are alone, we go on dates, or stay home. Oh, and we play at times, or make love," then her eyes widen.

"Oh, that. You're going to add that?" I felt my cheeks warm up but nodded.

"You'll see what I mean. My version won't be as clean as yours. Is all I can say." My wife's cheeks blaze up, but she nodded.

"Okay. Whatever you want to put while it follows my own story, is okay."

"Alright, so for my wife's modesty, I will tell you the story of Poisonous, but in my view." Then something flashes in my mind, the last parts of the story, where she said, I was telling her that she was my cure. I smirked, now sitting up, and turned to face her.

"The story is called Cure. Since I was your poison, you will be my Cure. It shall go a little different since I can't remember a lot, but."

"Cure, I love it, fits perfectly. I'll fill in the gaps if you want." She insisted. I mentally groan.

"Fine, but not a lot, cause I want to add extra's, okay." Mai nods and smiled at me, as she leans down. She takes my arm and pulls me down.

"Mai?" she lays on my chest and smiles at me, looking like a child, ready to hear a story. I move my hand to stroke her hair.

"You're happy." I chuckle, and Mai nods.

"Of course, is hard to get you to do things. Now," she wiggles, causing me to groan, how good that felt, as she places her cheek on my chest, closing her eyes.

"Your heart is racing?"

"Hmm." I had no words with that. She always makes my heart race. No matter how many years goes by.

"Now, tell me the story, Cure." She murmurs. I rolled my eyes, but wrap my arms around her, as she glances up at me.

"Okay… Now, this won't start as Once upon a time, it will start with Hate.."

* * *

Hate, hate is a powerful emotion, which can incarnate in anyone's mind and heart. It can penetrate into the simple, innocent soul once the horror is inflicted on the innocent.

I will never, ever forgive that woman, even if it kills me.

"Noll, take out the empty barrel!" I heard at a distance, feeling the hot humid weather penetrating into my skin. Not even inside the mines anyone can be saved. Sure, it shields us from the sun rays, but it does little from the humidity.

Wiping my forehead with my arm, I place down my ax, and turned towards Lin, which he placed his mining hat down, and glance at me with a simple look.

"Go, I'll cover you," he says. I nodded at him, as a thank you and headed out, down the narrow path, that is filled with barrels of crystals, and other men working hard. I turned towards my right, to see the empty barrel, and headed towards it.

Clenching into the metal edges, I start to push it, towards the opening of the mine, feeling tired already.

"Oi, Noll, how's it going?" I heard in my right. I turned around to see Housho smiling, as he places his hat on. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Same." Were all the words that came out of my mouth, Housho squints his eyes together, and then he sighs.

"You sure need to speak more. I have known you for years now, and never will you give me a sentence." He shakes his head in a defeated matter.

'Why? There's no reason to speak it is not necessary. Talking is a useless tool, when there's nothing to gain by it.' I thought, watching Housho, smile of the sudden.

"You know, since Madoka has gotten pregnant, Ayako wants a baby as well." I arched a brow at his sudden words, and then I smirked.

"Work hard." Was all I said watching his cheeks turn slightly red?

"Oi, don't speak to me like that, you aren't even wed, so. Oh, forget it. You hate woman. You wouldn't even know how they feel when you have a woman in your arms. Try someday. Fall in love Noll. The moment you do, trust me, you don't want to let her go." He winks, turning around to head deeper into the mine. I rub the back of my neck and started to push the barrel. Finally reaching the outside, I glance up at the sunny sky, blocking my eyes away from it, using my hand, I had a sudden memory.

' _ **Kill him if you want to save your life.' Her voice seems like a banshee; her piercing eyes mocked me while I watch my brother look at me with wide terrified eyes. I shook like a leaf, petrified.**_

 _ **I lifted my gaze up to see the Queen waiting for my answer.**_

"Hey Noll, are you going to stand there all day, or move the damn barrel." I heard, snapping me out of my memories. I lower my hand and gave Jordan a long stare. He cleared his throat.

"Young men these days have no respect for their elders." He complains, running his shaky hands through his thick black hair while his wrinkle eyes seem to become slim.

Without a word, I started to push it once again, to park it next to the other empty ones, which are on my right. Placing in order, I place my hands on my hips and shook my head.

'We're running out of diamonds, this is not good. How can Lin and Madoka live? If we don't have enough money, and Madoka earns so little.' The thought is killing me truly. Since they are the closest thing as parents I have ever had.

'Should I move out? I think it's time.' With that thought lingering in my head, I went back to work.

…

"Don't worry, soon everything will play out." Lin pats my back for assurance, as we walk down the path to pick up his wife. I frowned, looking up at the twilight sky.

"Hope so." I murmured, watching the trees casting a shadow over us.

"You know, I heard a rumor." He suddenly catches my attention, making me look at Lin. I raised a brow, crossing my arms. We left our equipment back home before coming to pick up Madoka.

"The princess will marry soon. Don't you think is strange that she hasn't wed yet?" he suddenly brought the subject up.

"Don't care." Is my answer to him, Is not like I will ever meet her, even if I do, I wouldn't even care. All I want is the queen head, plaster in my room. The dark thought causes me to shiver a little.

"Never have we seen her, but those who have said she's a very beautiful young woman. So I find it strange that she hasn't married yet. I heard the prince of the western lands will marry her." I wonder where in the world would he know this information, but then again, I never ask him.

"I heard it through some soldiers while I passed by a few days ago when I had to go and buy some wheat." He answers my thought question.

"Noll, your twenty-six, I know you hate woman, I know your past, but can't you start open yourself up to a woman trust me, it will help. I know some young girls that are at the age of marrying, and," but I speed my walk, not wanting to hear that.

'I will never fall in love, nor do I want to marry.' I answer him, but my actions said enough for him.

"Sorry Noll, I didn't mean to offend you. I am worried, that you will never marry and end up as a bitter old man. You are a handsome young man, and you should waste it in revenge." Lin sounded sad, as I stop and turned to face him.

"Don't worry." Was all I said and kept on walking, trying to get rid of my sudden anger?

..

"Here you go, eat." Madoka stuff loaf bread in my hand. I blinked, but shyly nodded at her. Returning from her workshop, heading for our cottage,

"I don't get it; you're such a child at times. It's so cute. Shame you don't want to marry." Madoka pinches my cheek while I ate the bread she offers me.

"Leave him be, let's hurry to the house, Madoka needs to rest." Lin groans as Madoka place her hand on her round stomach.

"I'm pregnant not injured." She snaps at him, falling behind so she can speak to me. I licked my lips and blinked at her.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." She takes notice of my situation. I shrug at her and glance at my bread.

"Yes, tired," I told her. She sighs, and pats my back.

"I'll make some dinner, go and take a good hot bath. Rest, you work too hard." She sounded worried. I nodded at her, watching our cottage come to view, in doing so, a sudden eerie feeling passes through me.

Finally reaching our cottage, Lin raises his head while a strong aroma of hot soup aroused our senses.

"Is someone in our cottage?" Madoka asks, taking my hand, fear shot through her eyes. So I smooth her hand in a conferring way while Lin comes up to us.

"Stay here, we will check it out." Madoka shook her head in disagreement and glance at her husband.

"Let's go in the back way, catch whoever is in there by surprise." We both nodded at her plan, we all went around the cottage, and I move forward.

"Stay," I told both. Lin held his wife's waist, and nods. I nodded back, and gently open the door; a sudden bark caught me off guard.

"A dog?" I heard Lin ask. I shrug and open the door. Entering, I move quietly, remembering my younger days, when I stole things, for the hell of it, or to help the poor.

Reaching towards the front, my eyes widen to see a small woman closing the door, and a small white dog turning around to bark at me. My eyes roam her small stand. Her hair is a silky long brown color, and her feet are covered with blood and mud. For a reason, my heart thumps oddly. For the first time in a long time. Moving quietly, I saw her back go rigid, and before I could think, I wrap my hand around her mouth and pinned her against me. The sudden contact, cause me to feel odd. Not sure where to place it. All I knew, she felt fragile in my arms. To the point that she can break at any moment. Even though she smelled bad, mix with blood and sweat, a sweet aroma lavender mix in as well. One thing is for sure. She felt warm. Very warm, that it felt almost intoxicated. Snapping out of my deep thoughts, I lower my head, and smirked, as my eyes turn cold, not letting no woman interfere with my life. So I tried my best to sound intimating.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

I hope everyone will like this version, to see Noll real thoughts during Poisonous. Mind my grammar isn't good. Good day and God bless.

IDisclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt or Snow White.


	2. Chapter 2: Please

Chapter Two: Please

"Who the hell are you?" her body started to shake violently while I kept a firm hold on her. Afraid that she would collapse any moment. Feeling a bit sorry for scaring her too much I lower my hand down to her chin then place it on her neck. The feel of her soft skin causes some strange reaction in me. She moves her head up, our eyes locks. A sudden odd reaction reaches me, as though I couldn't' tear my gaze away from her. I move closer, to see her fearful brown, deep chocolate eyes.

'She like a frighting kitten. What the hell happen to her?' Then I catch her looking at my dreadful scar under my left eye. For a reason that didn't bother me at all, her eyes tired, bloodshot red like she hasn't slept in days, fearful, above all, she kept holding onto hope. How do I know that? I have no idea. One thing for sure, her fright reminds me of me when I was young after I lost my family. Her chest breathed unevenly.

"Can you let go of me?" she pleads, her voice is delicate and cracked, I arched a brow, now wanting to hear more of her voice.

"Why?" I question her. I know the reason, a strange man holding her like this is scary, but she was the one that trespass, I have every right to do this, then again her condition didn't seem like she wasn't going to steal from us. She looks deadly pale.

"I'm afraid of you," she answered honestly. For a reason, I doubt is the way I look, because if she did, she would have screamed by now. For a reason, that made me sad and angry that she would be afraid of me. I won't harm her at all. Then again my anger took over.

"Good," I answer her, letting go of her, she takes a large step forward and turns to face me. She scans my body, as though it was the first time she sees a man or something. For a reason, I enjoyed it. Her gaze is different from any woman I had ever met. Most will either avoid me, be afraid, or just want to bed me. Her gaze is not either of those. Her gaze is pure. Her eyes brighten a bit, as I licked my lips, and I did the same. She's a small woman in my eyes, her clothes ripped, but clenched in her perfection. She has milky skin, under all the dirt. Her face is thin, delicate, and if I could cup her cheeks, my hands would cover most of it. She won't reach beyond my chest. Once again our eyes lock for a brief second. She looks as though she can breathe again. I felt that I wanted to hold her, shield her.. I just met her. I don't even know whom she is. Then again, my heart started to race oddly for the first time in my life.

"Leave the poor girl alone. Noll." I heard behind me. I snap on whatever spell she cast on me. Turning my head, Lin stands next to me, gave me a quick glance, as to say, 'Thanks God, that she's isn't a burglar.' I nodded at him.

"May I ask why a beautiful young maiden is doing in our house is?" Lin uses a gentle tone, since he took notice of her condition. I turned back to take notice that she's having a hard time standing. She started to wobble a little. I doubt she took notice herself.

"I'm.." she paused, watching her step forward, about to fall, I have no idea why, my heart clenched, without noticing myself, my foot moves by their own, but then stop when she steady herself. I mentally breathed out.

Lin took notice, but doesn't say anything. The young woman shook her head, regaining her strength.

"I'm Mai Taniyama, I wanted a place to stay at, and so I found this mall beautiful cottage. Please let me stay for the night. I promise to be out of your hair before the break of dawn." She begs, her eyes plead Lin. All of the sudden my body goes rigid, to learn that she has the same name of our princess. Can she be her? If so, why would she be here? Strange of emotions filled my heart. Anger is the main source right now.

'How dare she step into our small house if she has a relationship with that wench.' I clench my hands, digging my nails inside of my skin, trying to calm myself.

Lin turns to see his wife walk in, she gave us a strange look, as to say, 'why is she doing here?' we both shrug, turning back to the woman.

"Oh my, are you princess Mai Taniyama, the King's daughter?" Madoka questions her. I examine her reaction, to see if she bows or something, but for a reason more fear shot through her eyes at the mention.

'Odd, what happen to her? Did her mother do something?' many questions rushed into my head, watching the small woman.

"Yes," she admits, not looking at anyone at us. Without thinking, I move up towards her, and took a hold of her arm, to kick her out, I didn't want her in our house, no loyal is allowed, I will be caught dead, but my thoughts are cut short, when I heard a small painful cry. Now with a closer look, I took notice a cut on her arm, and dry blood. So I loosen my grip on her, looking at her deep cut.

'She's hurt.'

"Noll, that's no way to treat a princess, and.." but Madoka was interrupted when Mai cuts her off.

"I'm no princess, please, let me stay the night. I just need some food and water. I'll repay you handsomely. I don't have anything with me at the moment." she kept on begging, desperate, at this moment.

'What the hell happen to her?' my anger subdues, as the woman turns to give me a quick glance. My eyes betray me once again. I stare at her, her lips are bluish, her cheeks are paler than I thought. Her feet have bad cuts. Dirt and blood mixed together. My heart heaved.

'When I was younger and escaped her jail, I was covered like that. What the hell has that woman done to her? Why has the princess renounced her title? Cause of the queen?' Sadness replaces my anger, and for a reason instead of being angry, I pity her.

Madoka moves closer observing her the same way I did. Sadness showed in her eyes.

"Dear, sorry to say this, but you look like hell." She whispers to her while touching her arm. The princess automatically flinches away from Madoka touch, as though she was afraid to be hit. I know that fear, I have seen it on my brother's face, when the guards wanted to beat him up for no reason at all. She seems to chant something in her eyes, as her eyes moved rapidly. I squinted my eyes, to read it.

"She won't hit me, why do I flinch." She said so low, but after many years of observing people, I pick up even the smallest words coming out of someones mouth.

Madoka reacted fast and move back towards her husband.

"Sorry dear. My name is Madoka, and this is Noll, our God-child. And this is my husband Lin." She introduced us to her. The Princess nods slightly, turning to look down at her arm. I did the same taking notice that I kept my hand on her.

'Why didn't she flinch when I touched her?' I thought, feeling weird about that. She looks up at my eye and her eyes narrow, with her free hand she grasps my own arm. My heart quickens. Watching her eyes roll in a fainting matter.

'Damn, she's going to collapse.' Madoka takes notice fast and turns towards Lin.

"Lin, get the hot water, this girl looks like she's going to collapse." Lin nods at his wife, and turns to head out. The princess closed her eyes and leaned against me, breathing harder than ever. Opening once last time her eyes, her next words confirm my thoughts..

"Please…Save…me," and she faints in my arms. Immediately I wrap my arms around her waist and under her legs, to pick her up as a bride. I glance down at her ghost-like face.

"Take her to your room, hurry." Madoka seems to panic. I calmly rushed my steps, going up the stairs, going towards the first door on my right, I burst open the door, and place the princess down on my bed. Madoka followed hastily, watching me place the Princess down.

"She looks like she hasn't slept in days or eaten. What the heck happened to her? Isn't she supposed to be a princess and.." but I turned towards Madoka and lay my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, I'll take care of her." I gently told her. Madoka blinks surprise at my sudden words, but nods.

"I'll bring fresh clothes, and.."

"Here, I brought some towels to wash her cuts." Lin interrupted us while he placed a large copper bowl on the floor. I sat on the edge of my bed and glance at them.

"Leave," I suggested. Lin and Madoka glance at each other, looking worried.

"She's a girl and unwed, I think I should.." but I arched a brow at her.

"Change her clothes, that's all." I didn't want Madoka to stress over this, not in her condition. I gave a pleading look at Lin. Lin seems to understand and place his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Come, Noll will take care of her. You can change her clothes in a few, come, let's find something that can fit her."

"Okay, I trust you. Strange, why will Noll worry about a girl?" I heard her whisper, turning around to leave with Lin. I turned, only to hear a bark. I look down to see the white dog wagging her tail and then jumps on top of the bed, licking her cheek.

"You must be her friend?" I asked the dog. The dog turns to face me and barks as though it answer my question.

"Don't leave her side, okay." The dog lays down, waiting patiently, as I bend to get the warm towels. I work on her arm, taking out all grime and such. She winces in pain, arching her body up. Without a thought, I went around my room, and grab a fresh pair of wash white sheets, and ripped it into two. Going around, I sat down, and wrap it around her arm. She groans in protest, while I tie a knot, to secure it.

"These were the best sheets I had. Don't tell my godparents, okay." I turned to look down at the dog. She blinks lazily at me.

"Good, I always thought talking to animals is more convenient than talking to humans. They don't talk as much." I mumble about, looking down at her dirty face. Grabbing another fresh towel, I squeeze the excuse water and went to clean her face. Wiping her face, my fingers accidentally graze her lips. I paused, and stare at them.

"I have never seen a girl with such red lips, they look almost blood red, and so plump. Anyone could mistakenly think its those red pain that girls wear. I wonder, I wonder how would it taste undermine?" Without realizing it myself, I touch them with my thumb, feeling my heart race, how soft they felt. I licked my lips, a strange deep ache fills me. She parts her lips, and a small moan escapes her lips. Waking me up, I remove my hand, and cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

'What the hell was that? Why would I want to know how do they feel? Concentrate Noll.' I scold myself. Quickly I finished cleaning her face, moving to look down at her small dirty feet. I sigh.

Without a thought, I continue to work down to her feet. I was careful to not hurt her as much as possible. I know how much that hurts.

"Strange girl you are. I wonder what she did to you?" I question, placing her other small feet on my lap.

"Why do girls have smaller feet than men? She's smaller than the normal." I thought, washing tenderly. Suddenly her dog moves closer to me, and glance up at me. I arched a brow.

"What? See, I'm being a gentleman." I spoke.

The dog turns her head and lays back down. I rolled my eyes at the dog.

I heard the princess moan, turning my head, she flutters her eyes open, and I stop my movements.

'Go back to sleep, this is a dream.' I thought, our eyes lock, I couldn't look anywhere else, is like that spell from earlier. Then she falls back to sleep. I breathed out, and look down at her feet.

"That was a close one. I don't want her to know I did this. If Madoka wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't care less about this situation." I murmured to myself. The dog suddenly lies next to her legs. I smiled gently at the dog.

"You seem loyal to her. Don't' worry your master will be up soon." I assure the dog. Is scary to be left alone. My eyes drop at the thought, while I finish cleaning her feet…

"She's the princess, I should hate her, and I will hate her, but right now. I just pity her so much. She reminds me when I was young before Lin and Madoka took me in." I thought out loud, glancing at her.

"I shall hate you soon, so live it up while you can."

….

...

A day has passed since the princess came into our cottage. She hasn't awakened, sleeping deeply on my bed. I had to sleep downstairs, which was uncomfortable as hell. I sat on the edge of my bed, after work, and glance at her sleeping face. The dog suddenly came, and stare at me, I smiled at the dog.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to her," I assure her. The dog seems to believe me and suddenly jumps into my lap. I glance down, watching her lay down.

"You must be happy since we took care of her." I move my hand to touch her fluffy fur. She suddenly purrs, causing me to chuckle.

"You purr, that's odd, okay then, did I gain a friend?" I asked the dog. The dog barks, as though she understood me once again.

Turning around, the princess peaceful face suddenly started to turn twisted, a pained expression.

"No! I'll be good... Please.. Don't hit me." she started to ramble words out trashing her legs. I frowned at her sudden words.

"So the princess never had a pleasant childhood. I know those nightmares. Are the worst." Suddenly Mai snaps her eyes open, noticing how red her face has gotten. Her breathing is uneven, she moves, to stare at me. I simply blink at her, knowing that she's not fully awake since her eyes are clouded.

"I want to hate you." I suddenly told her. Her puffy red eyes, stares at me, new fresh tears started to roll down.

"I really want to hate you," I growl this time, moving my hand to touch her forehead. Like I thought, she's boiling.

"Go back to sleep, you're sick," I told her. She shakes her head, taking a hold of my hand.

"Help me, please. I want papa back." She caught me by surprise. Moving closer, I move my hand to cup her small hot cheeks.

"Sleep," I whispered to her. She shakes her head. I stood up to get the mug that is on the floor, filled with fresh water from the well. Taking it, I move back,

"Here, drink this; you haven't eaten since you got here." The princess blinks but refuse to drink. Her dog whimpers at her, so I move closer to her.

"Drink this, or not, your dog will be sad if you get more ill." The princess glances down at her dog,

"Snow, my only friend. That hasn't left me."

"So her name is snow?" I asked her. She nods, as I place the mug closer to her, she suddenly takes it and drinks it down, only to gag in pain.

'Her throat must be dried.' I thought. She hands it back and wipes her mouth.

"Papa gave her to me many years ago. She's my only friend. My body hurts. Why?" she suddenly asks.

"Don't you remember?" I asked her. She shakes her head.

"I… Oh, I was running, running for my life. He wanted to kill me" For a reason that made me feel unease. I frowned, watching her shake. I place the mug down.

"Rest now, no one will get you." For a reason, I pity her more. She is a victim of that woman. I wonder how bad the queen went with her.

She lies down, closing her eyes, moving her body painfully. I wish I could do more for her. I remember the days that I spent in bed because of the wounds.

"I should hate you, "I repeated again. She flutters her eyes open.

"Hate me? You keep saying that. Then do so. No one really liked me. Not even papa, after he remarried." She wipes her tear that rolled down her nose. I frowned, moving my hand, was about to stroke her hair, but stop myself from doing so. Retreating my hand, Mai suddenly takes a hold of my hand, her small fingers brush against mine, making me shiver a little.

"Help me, please. I will give you anything. Hate me if you want. I don't care. Just give me back my father," she hiccups, looking like a lost child.

"If you give me your body, I will do it." I stop at myself, analyzing my words.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I don't care about her body.' I thought, shaking my head. She nods her head.

"Anything." She offers.

"You sure gullible, you shouldn't sell yourself to a man." She shrugs, puffing her cheeks, dazedly opening her eyes to me.

"If it means to save my father. I don't care." I sigh at her, moving my hand, but in doing so she grasps it once again.

"What's with the touching?" I asked her. She looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"Please, promise me..."

"I'm a stranger; I was only fooling around with the whole sell your body to me," I told her, even though in reality I wasn't even thinking about it.

"Please." She begs again. I sigh, but then an idea seems to form in my head. . Revenge. Revenge that can get me the queen's head. I can use her.

"Fine, I will use you for my own gain," I told her the truth.

"Okay." She looks so defeated. I move to rinse out a towel and place it on her heated forehead.

"You won't remember this, okay," I told her. She nods.

"Alright. Remember that you promise me to help me," I suddenly place my hand on her small back and start to pat her.

"Sleep, princess, I'll keep watch. Nothing will harm you." I whispered to her. She suddenly moves closer to me, making me go tense.

"I'm no princess, please don't call me that. Apparently the moon heard my prayers. I will finally get my friend, I wish for. What's your name?" she asks. I frowned even more, looking down at her tender face.

"Oliver Davis," I answer her. She smiles, moving her hand in to grasp once again my hand.

"Oliver Davis. Sounds lovely. Please be my friend. Even if I don't remember this." She finally drifts back to sleep. I sigh, while Snow moves up to me, I look down at her and sigh even more.

"Well, God gave me a chance for revenge. I hope."

...

...

"It's been two days already. Her fever finally went down." Madoka glance at the princess wrap feet. I sat on the edge drinking some water and glance up at her.

"It has." I only said. Madoka wraps her hands on her bumpy stomach. Then walks up to me and winks.

"She's very beautiful, after that wash, the rumors are not a lie. Do you like her?" I gave her a dark stare, then I heard Snow running in the room, from the corner of my eyes, watch her jump on top of my bed, to lick her master face.

"No," I answer her. Madoka sighs in defeat, shaking her head.

"You will end up as a bitter old man. I hope, no pray that one day a woman will loosen up that cold heart of yours. Either way, I'm glad her fever went down, that's a good sign." I shrug at her, not caring, as my eyes betray me, watching the princess sleep, then before I could move away; she snaps her eyes open, taking a hold of her head. I heard Madoka breathe out, as I smirk a little.

'Bet she doesn't remember our conversation. That's good if she doesn't. Now, how do I approach her?' I wonder.

"She's up, thank God." While she sat on the corner. Fear shot through the princess deep brown eyes and jumps away from her, shivering in the corner, covering herself, only her eyes can peek through.

Her eyes stare at Madoka, and then her eyes landed on mine. I doubt she even took notice. I couldn't even look away from her. She is studying me, maybe remembering from the first day we met?

"Take it easy dear: you have been sleeping for two days now. Noll, please bring her soup." I remove my eyes away from Mai and nodded at Madoka. Then return my eyes back to Mai. Once again our eyes are locked. Like a fool, I felt pulled in by her profound brown eyes. Likes she's calling out for me. For a reason, it seems like, but Madoka interrupted my thought, breaking our spell, once again. I rip my eyes away from the woman and turned to get her food.

Upon reaching the first floor, I saw Lin putting more logs in the fire, to keep the soup warm. I grasp a bowl from the table and look up at him.

"She's awake." I simply told him. A smile passes Lin lips, looking relief.

"Good, now she can explain to us what happen. I feel bad for her." He admits, taking a seat. I pour the soup in the bowl and started to head up the stairs.

"Oh Noll," I heard, I stop midway, and turned to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"I beg you. While she's here please take good care of her. I doubt she'll be returning back home any time soon. Since she's closer to your age, you too can understand each other more." For a reason, I feel like a setup.

"Whatever." I groaned heading up the stairs, in doing so, I look down at the soup and frowned, as I saw my own reflection on the soup.

"Can I really use her? If I can. How far can I push her? Since she seems so broken… Oh man, no matter what, I'm screwed…"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Ha-ha, Naru point of view is different from Mai. I hope you all enjoyed it. Since Naru said he'll change things up. It won't exacly folow Mai point of view in most areas. lol.

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

Chapter Three: Decision

If someone had told me that my life would have changed after meeting the princess, I wouldn't believe at all.

I run my thumb across my lips, watching the Princes eat her soup as though it was the first time she ate something. Tears well up in her eyes, but she tried hard to not cry in front of me. I look down at my hand and sigh.

'Well, I wasn't expecting this.' I stood up and handed her the piece of bread, she glanced at me and blinks innocently at me. I averted my eyes from her.

Sitting back down, Snow moves next to me and wags her tail. I run my fingers through her fur, finally the princess finished her soup and bread. Standing up I took the bowl and place it on the small wooden table next to my bed.

"Thank you, you must think I'm crazy and uneducated" she whispers to me. I blinked blankly at her.

'You must have gone through something horrible, is normal.' I clenched my hand, remembering the days I use to cry for my family death.

"Not my business," I coldly told her, not able to tell her my thoughts. For a reason her cheeks flare up, I move a bit forward.

'Her face lights up when she blushes. Is interesting.' again Snow jumps out of the princess lap and goes up to me. I pet her again and purrs.

"Snow doesn't like strangers. Wow, this is the first." The princess voice stretched, catching my attention. I turned to stare at her.

'I gather that much. You took good care of this old dog.' for a reason my heart felt heavy for this. She licked her plump lips, causing me to slightly stare at it, shaking my thoughts out, I look down at Snow, trying to get rid of what happens the night before when I touched her lips.

'She is weird.'

"Noll, bring Mai down stairs take her to use the outhouse, and prepare her a hot bath," Madoka orders me. I barely made a sigh and stood up and headed out. Then I heard a painful moan. I stop in my tracks and turned to see the Princess adjusting herself.

'I should help her, but in doing so she moves forward. Turning around I started to walk down.

"You're a quiet one," she nervously stated. Stopping in my tracks and turned to face her, not sure why, though. Our eyes lock.

'I don't like to speak, but you sure talk a lot.' I wanted to tell her.

Turning back around I headed down the stairs.

While the princess moves rapidly towards Lin, I move towards the door and headed out to get some fresh water from the well. Rapidly moving, I took a hold of the bucket and lower it down. Finally finishing my responsibility. I walked back to the cottage and place the full bucket down. Entering the room, it seems like no one took notice that I was gone.

When entering the room, I spot the princess becoming tenser and tenser.

"Not everything is painted, as they say," I heard her murmured under her breath. I have no idea what they are talking about, but for a reason I didn't like this at all.

"What was that?" Madoka asks since she didn't catch what she said.

"Oh, I ran away because..." she paused in hesitation. Without thinking it myself, I move towards her and grasp her small wrist. For a reason, the touch of her skin causes me to feel odd.

"Noll?" Lin asks, surprised by my actions. I never, ever touched a girl like this before. Pulling the princess away, I didn't take notice that I was hurting her.

"Are you barbaric? Why did you have to pull me like that?" she hissed under her breath when I let go of her wrist. She takes it and rubs it gently.

'Sorry. I don't know how to handle a girl.' for a reason I felt embarrassed. I turned to face her, without a word of sorry, I pointed at the outhouse as an excuse.

"The outhouse," I whispered to her, not daring to stare at her eyes, I lower my gaze to stare at her small feet. Frowning at her, I kept feeling worse.

'Okay, I'm not sure how to handle this.' frowning I shook my head and glance up at the blue sky.

"Whatever, thanks, " she seems frustrated. I mentally groaned. With guilt, I started to follow the Princess, but that made her stop in her tracks turning to face me.

"Are you going to follow me?" she snaps.

"Don't know if the princess knows how to use an outhouse," I bitterly spat back at her. For a reason, I mentally wince at my own cold words, but what causes me to feel even worse is the painful expression she gave me.

"Of course I do. I have…." she stops her words, as though she just remembers something painful. I move my head, arching a brow.

'Did that woman do something more to her?'

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Don't call me princess," she hissed again through her small teeth. For a reason, her expression causes me to chuckle, but disguised it as to cross my arms and followed her towards the outhouse never the less.

'I'm still trying to make a decision."

…..

I leaned against the wall, hearing the Princess take her bath, while Madoka and Lin walk down the small path.

Without thinking, I gently open the door, and peeked in, to see the princess bareback, as she takes a hold of the green dress that Madoka let her borrow.

'She smaller than I thought.' I licked my lips, trying to keep my eyes up. She places the dress on. Turning back around, I sigh, looking up at the afternoon sky.

'Why did I just do that?" I rub my head, feeling my cheeks burn.

About an hour later everyone sat on the living room, looking at the princess. Snow sat on her lap while I kept my eyes on her.

The first question she asks is what rumors have we heard from the Queen, Madoka, and Lin explains that they have met the queen once. I, on the other hand, had very vivid dreams of how to kill her.

"I only met the queen once, many years ago. Nice woman. I heard many rumors, she's very kind, and that she'll step out of her way to help those indeed. As well," Madoka stops looking at her husband in hesitation.

"What?" the princess insisted.

"It just rumors, but you were wild, you only spend it on balls, and court gentlemen."

"Do you believe those rumors?" all I can see is the pure shock in her eyes. I fist my hands, not liking this at all.

'She bedding men? She doesn't look the type, hell she doesn't look the type.' that irks me to no end.

"Well, not really, since we never got the chance to see you in person. Is a just a rumor, now that we have met you. We can tell that you're a very educated and humble person. Who in the right mind cleans a stranger's house? Nothing the less, the next heir of the lands," Madoka expressed herself trying to ease the princess worried look.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. I ran away because." The princess paused again.

'Cause?' I pushed into my head.

"The hutsman wanted to kill me, so I ran away from the castle," She told us. For a reason, my whole body went still.

'So the queen wants her dead afterall.' I thought not liking this at all.

"I knew something was off, no king will leave their child out in the open, even if they ran away." Madoka murmurs. I saw the princess nod at her words.

About a few minutes convincing us that the huntsman won't be after her, and that she can clean and do things around the house and that her nana thought her. I move forward and stare at her proudly.

'She desperate.'

"Is that so, I can see you are good at cleaning and not shy to use the outhouse. You're a very brilliant young woman. How about your future husband?" This time, no emotions pass the princess' eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cross that bridge when I have to." is her cold answer. I actually smirk at her words.

'I hope you never cross that bridge.' I blinked, not sure why I just said that.

"We won't pressure you anymore; now about us." Madoka clears her throat,

"These are my two boys. Lin and Oliver. Lin use to be my childhood friend. We lived as neighbors in the town of the northern lands. After we got married, about eight years ago, we decided to live here. More tranquility. As for my God-son. He's an orphan. We took him in when he was fourteen. He doesn't talk much and he's very good at doing the tasks and mining.I do wish for him to find himself a good woman to marry off, but he seems to not like girls. He tries to ignore them. It is a shame. He's very good looking and many girls tried hard to court him, but nothing. Either way, please ask him for anything. He is very good following orders." Madoka finished our introduction.

She suddenly looks up at me and our gaze locked. For a reason, I felt trapped in her gaze, and my heart started to pound hard against my ribs.

'Wonder how would she call me? Noll or Oliver. I think Noll will fit her more than Oliver.'

I can tell her chest is raising unevenly. Not sure how to feel about that, but for a reason I liked it. Her brown eyes landed on my scar.

'Little mouse are you curious about my scar?' she shakes her head and turns towards Madoka and Lin.

"Thank you once again for everything." she bows on them.

Madoka moves closer to the princess, but her body goes rigid and I can see her flinch as though she was ready to get hit.

'Not again.' Madoka doesn't take notice and place her hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Madoka asks, confused by her actions, and the princess stands up.

"I'll start working right now," she told Madoka. Madoka nods oddly and turns to face Lin, as to say,

'What just happen?' Lin shrugs at her while Snow barks at the princess.

"Go she looks lost." Lin pester me. I blinked at him.

"No."

"Noll, stop being stubborn and follow her. She is scared." This time, Madoka hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You own me one." I simply said. Both of them just ignored me and I walk behind the princess. She doesn't take notice. Her eyes wander around our place. She looks fascinated by it. A small house really. She goes up to the door and open it. I can hear her gasp. I stood right behind her.

'That was my reaction when I first saw this many years ago.' I mentally told her.

"Mines." I guess if she is looking beyond the woods. I move a bit closer to her. I have been around girls before, but for a reason this felt right. She turns around and glance up, I didn't dare move an inch more.

"Oh, the mines, where you and Lin work at?" she guessed. I nodded at her.

'She's quick on her feet.' I liked that, but then a sudden anger filled my heart. She shouldn't be here, she should be in the castle I should not be talking to a higher class.

I bend closer to her. I can feel her soft breath on me. Her eyes widen frighten by my moves, and she steps back only to have the door block her off.

'I really should hate you, little mouse.'

"I'm watching you." I rasp out in a deep voice to scare her. For a reason, her reaction wasn't the one I was expecting. She actually shivered, and that didn't help me at all.

"You don't have to watch me. I'm perfectly fine by myself," she tells me. That irritated me for some odd reason.

'No, you're not. Last night you asked me to help you. I will use you to get my revenge and I will hate you.' I told myself, without thinking it, I slam both of my hands flat on the door trapping her. I lower myself to her level. Her eyes lock with mine.

'Bad choice Noll, bad move.' I can feel my heart thump harder and harder from her closeness. I couldn't look away from her eyes once again. Then for a reason I smirked, because, beyond this, I like this somewhere in me like this closeness of her small body next to mine.

"What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you, please let me be," her voice quivers. Without thinking, I grasp her small chin. I felt her small body tremble again.

I leaned forward and whispered.

"You just became my interest," I whispered to her ear, the princess' eyes widen in pure shock while I move away and walked away.

With each step, I press my hand on my chest.

Turning around, she is looking at me with shock, so I smirked at her and turned around, heading for the woods….

I chuckled, but for a reason I stop in my tracks and look up at the sky as my own words rushed into me.

'Well, that is my decision, and sure as hell I will get what I want."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update.

A disclaimer; I don't own anything.


	4. Chapter 4: She has No One

Chapter Four: She has No One

It's been three weeks since the princess started to live with us. It is interesting to see another woman in this cottage. Her wounds slowly have healed, but at times she will still limp or hiss in pain. I took notice a scar on her arm that has formed. Yet she didn't care to hide it. It's strange to see that, but yet admirable. Her dog, snow, would keep me company when she is doing something. I knew from the bottom of my heart that she is trying to ignore me as much as possible. She's scared of what I have told her. Hey, I don't blame her. I would be too if I was in her shoes.

She has been cleaning and cooking as her daily routine, and I have to admit her cooking is delicious. Masako gave her a room near the kitchen, with curtains as walls. I did offer my room to her, but Masako told me that she refused, that she doesn't want to be treated as anything special.

"I don't know how you do it, but this Nana person gave you the most exquisite teachings of the art of cooking, I can't get enough of your cooking and your cleaning, it doesn't even look like you came from the castle itself." Madoka chimed, as she tilts her head down over the pot, taking a breath of Mai's deer stew. Since Lin brought a dead deer.

"You think she can do it?" I asked Lin, as he crosses his arms in front of his torso.

"We need one more person, plus she looks capable. I want to test her." Lin suddenly said. I arched a brow, noticing the princess eyes on me. I fisted my hand, trying to not look back.

"Why?" I asked. Lin shrugs at me, while he looks back at his wife and Mai.

"To see if loyal are capable of working in these areas. If she is suited to be our next leader. So far she's very humble person, but sometimes looks can be deceiving," he said. I thin out my lips.

"Just don't make her do anything over the top," I told him. Lin nods at my words. I turned to see Madoka place her hand on top of her small swell of her stomach, and whisper something to the princess.

I stare at her as a strange ache passes my heart.

"If anything, let me know. Rest as much as possible. A pregnant woman needs to rest as much as possible." Mai simply answers her. I wonder what did Madoka tell her, for the princess to reply to her like that.

"You are such a kind woman. That future husband of yours is sure lucky." Madoka said. I tilted my head, to ponder at Madoka words. A future husband for the princess? My eyes harden at the thought, and my heart leaps oddly. Not sure why.

"Thanks," she smiles and turns to sit next to Lin, while Snow went up to her master, and starts to bark at her.

"I know, I know," she whispered to her. My eyes betraying me once again, as I watch her looking at her dog, her eyes turning tender. I don't know why, but I couldn't rip my eyes from her.

Lin stood up and shook his head at me. I rip away from Mai small frame and rolled my eyes at him. He sighs, and went up towards Mai and handed her his bowl. Knowing very well, that he's going to ask her to work with us.

"So, you like her?" I suddenly ask Madoka, as she slurps the soup. She lifts her head up and nods.

"I adore her. She's so cute and so kind. Are you sure you don't like her? I know she's a princess, but.." my cold stare I gave her, made Madoka sigh in frustration.

"I really like her Noll. I just have this feeling; she needs someone to protect her. She looks so lonely and afraid all the time. I think she's a person that you need as well. You need to become human, and she's the perfect person to help you so." Madoka said, as I sigh and stood up.

"Keep dreaming." I simply said, going to get myself some food. So I grab a bowl from the table,

"Alright, I would love to." I heard the princess agree. Lin smiles back and turns around to sit next to his wife. Snow barks once again, making her look down at her. I simply stood behind her, waiting for her to move to the side so I can get my soup. Yet, for some odd reason, I couldn't resist to scare her. I suddenly smirk, as she said to her dog.

"I couldn't refuse. Is good to leave the house once in a while," she said, making my smirk became a smile.

'That's good,' I thought, without noticing, I said out loud.

"It is," That's cause Mai to jump in fright. She lifted her gaze, to see me standing next to me, with a bowl in hand. Her cheeks become so red and flushed, while she picks up a handful of stew and poured it into my bowl.

"Here, enjoy the food," she nervously said.

I kept on staring at her, enjoying the lovely shade of red in her cheeks. It gives her life, and her eyes sparkle in a strange way. Suddenly I felt Snow brushed against my leg, snapping me out of my trance, and I simply nod, turning to sit next to Lin.

'That was strange, hmm, will the others accept her? She's a girl, and is rare to have a minor girl in our team.' I thought, getting worried about this. Then I shook my head and look blankly at my stew.

'You shouldn't care, she's loyal, nothing for me to be concern about, hell, let them tear her apart, I don't care,' I told myself, hearing Lin clearing his throat, snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked, taking a mouthful of the stew. He simply smiled at me.

"Is good to go," he mouthed, as he turned to face his wife, and started to chat. I rolled my eyes and sigh.

'Yeah, I don't really care,' I said.

"Noll, go and get Mai, she never eats with us, and she looks very lonely. Tell her to join us. I want to talk to her," Madoka asks of me. I was half lifting my spoon to eat my stew when she told me. I stop halfway and nodded. I stood up and place my bowl on top of the table.

'I really need my own place,' I thought, as I went towards the back. There stood Mai, eating her food, next to Snow. She looks so sad and lonely. The urge to go to her hits me hard. I want to just sit next to her, and just hear her talk. She sighs, and lifted her head up. I leaned against the door and cross my arms.

'I should tell her to get her,' I thought, about to step forward, but a sudden raven call is heard from a distance. Snow starts to bark at it. A strange feeling passes through me. Not a good one at that. I move forward, to catch a black raven looking down at Mai and her dog. Something in me stirs. I knew it was watching her. I fist my hand, digging my nails inside of my skin.

"Leave me alone, please," I heard Mai mumbled while she started to eat the stew. An ache, I can feel an ache in my heart, as I watch her eat her stew.

'I shouldn't even care.'

…...

The next day, after we said goodbye to Madoka, Lin came up to Mai to hand her some of the miners' clothes.

"Come, you don't mind wearing man pants?" Lin asks her after she turns around to see the clothes at hand.

I watch as her face becomes excited at the sight. I leaned against the wall, cross my arms, to watch her closely.

"Not at all. I always wanted to wear it," she told him. Lin nods with a surprised look, but doesn't say anything and hands her the clothes. She rushed into the cottage and closed the door. Lin clears his throat, as I move closer to the door, and cleared my throat.

"That was a surprise," he said. I nodded at him and smirk.

"At least she isn't shy," I murmured, Lin nods in agreement, and about five minutes later, Mai rushed out of the cottage. Snow came up to her and barked. Lin went up to her and place a brown hat on top of her small head. It looks a little too big for her, but she looks very um, what's the word, delightful? No, that's not what I would describe it. She looks up at him, looking confused by this.

"So your hair won't get in the way, come." He used as an excuse. He was really afraid if someone finds out what he did, and tells Madoka about it. He doesn't want to hear it from her.

"Be a good girl and stay. Stand guard, and don't leave your post, okay soldier?" I heard Mai say. I turned around, to see her salute her dog. Snow barks, wagging her tail, as she moves to lie down on the ground.

"That's my girl," she whispers and stood up after she pats her. I stood behind her, and tilt forward, watching her smile at her dog. I found her strangely and yet intriguing, of how kind she is to her dog, and to everyone else.

Suddenly she turns around, only to slam against me. I arched a brow, as she hissed in pain, taking a step back.

"Oi, sorry," she whispered, as her cheek flush in embarrassment. I arched a brow, but I don't say anything, and turned around, heading towards the mine.

'Why? You didn't know I was there,' I thought, wishing I could have told her that.

She followed quietly, looking at her surroundings. Full of beautiful trees and birds. Lin is ahead of us, as he carries some of the equipment, while I hold my pick. For a reason, this felt strange, not sure why, but suddenly I heard Mai giggle silently.

"This is fun." I heard her say out loud. I suddenly stop in my tracks, and she once again slams against me. I turned around, and narrow my eyes, and stare at her, and said.

'Watch where you are going.' I said as she did. Then I was curious,

'Why did you laugh? What was so funny? We just walked,' I was now curious about that. Mai tilts her head, then asks me.

"Sorry. Why did you stop?"

I sigh and lifted my right hand to point at my right side, using the mines as an excuse to cover my real question. She follows my finger, and her eyes widen to see a large mining opening. Filled with men working hard and sweating under the heat.

"That's a lot of men. In the castle, I have only seen them run around, or standing doing nothing but never like this, is strange. They won't do anything to me since I'm a girl, right?" she asks me. I can see the fear in her eyes. If she really did bed another man, she wouldn't have even asked me this, or looks so nervous. Yes, some of these men have their head in the gutter. Most are decent men, but a few aren't.

'Yes, they can force themselves into you, if you are left alone with the bad ones. Okay, this is a very bad idea.' I suddenly thought as she moves closer to me.

"No." I lied, watching her breath out in relief.

'Because I won't let you out of my sight,' I thought, as she takes notice how close she has gotten to me. So she takes a step back, and her face flushed, looking anywhere but me. I just started to walk towards the mine. I heard Mai following me.

When we reach the mines, all the men that work there, stop their jobs to look at Mai. Suddenly I felt every muscle of my body tense up.

"Her? A woman you brought? You know how bad luck they are." One of the miners with long white whisker spoke. His chubby cheek turns red, noting a missing tooth. Another man, with long brown hair, a young man appears next to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Lin knows what he's doing, but seriously a woman? You really need more friends," he burst out laughing, as his brown eyes soften. I can feel Mai going tense at this. I took a breath and try to control my anger. Feeling Mai going behind me.

"Work, Housho." Is all I said, trying to control my anger, feeling Mai eyes on me.

"Oh, getting irritated? I wonder why? Fine. What can she do?"' I was about to say something, but Lin took a step forward.

"She can do anything you sent her, besides heavy lifting." He tells them. The older man's eyes roam Mai and I didn't like the way he was staring at her. So I took a step forward.

"She's with me," was all I said, as I turn to grasp her wrist, and pull her roughly once again. Forgetting that she's very fragile. My anger didn't die down. I heard her hiss in pain. I loosen my hold and took her next to the wheel barrel, which has brown hats well helmets with lanterns on the side.

"Thank you. I..." Mai started, but I just ignored her. I bend down to take a helmet and turned around to remove the hat that Lin gave her. Then I place the helmet on her. She looks up at me with those brown eyes, surprised, and my heart suddenly started to race. I shrug it off, and place my pick in my other hand, and went into the mine. As soon as I entered, Housho, a co-worker from years now, came up to us, and gave us a long look, I gave him a cold look, as he clears his throat.

"Hello, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Housho, I'm one the minors at this old place. What's your name?" he asks Mai. Mai lifted her gaze and clears her throat.

"My name is Mai, I'll work hard, please take care of me." Housho brown eyes brightness up, and pats her shoulder a little rough, with a chuckle. He's a very friendly man. So I don't have to worry too much about him. He loves his wife too much to think otherwise. I felt Mai go stiff at his touch, so she moved away from him and got closer to me.

'Interesting,'

"My wife would like you. I'll ask Madoka to bring you to the shop, so you can meet her. Her name is Ayako." He mentions. She stares at him and nodded.

"Okay." she had no idea what to say to him. Housho laughs and moves towards the opening of the mine. I started to head forward, and Mai started to follow me towards the opening of the mine. Then out of nowhere, a crow. I stop in my tracks and turn around to see a black crow on top of the branch, looking straight at us.

'Something bad is going to happen.' I thought, looking at Mai. She looks very scared and concern. I was about to reach out for her hand, but her words made me stop.

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' she said as she passes me, to follow Housho. I look back at the crow.

'What are you planning? You evil bird?'

….

The mine itself is a long path, filled with thick rock walls. Is damp, that I can see the water drip everywhere. I was right behind Lin, as I took notice Mai shivering from the cold.

"Are you okay?" Lin asks getting concerned. Mai turns around and nodded.

"Just cold is cold in here," I admit to him. Lin nods and speeds his walk.

"Sorry for taking you here, I had no other choice." He sounds remorseful, and he should. Yet, I shouldn't be saying anything, since I didn't stop him.

"You and your wife have been so kind to me, anything you need, it will be a pleasure to help," she said, Lin chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, we should be the one grateful to you. If you need anything, let us know, okay." He smiles at her, and she nodded shyly.

"Okay," she whispered, he headed straight ahead until we reach some trail tracks, old carts filled with rocks, filled with diamonds. The walls are filled with many lamps that brighten the dark...

"Wow, so pretty." She suddenly said, but her eyes shine with wonder. I didn't know how to take this as? Does she like material things? Was she surrounded by this all the time? Another motivation to hate her? I turned to face her. I couldn't get her, wondering more about her.

Housho huff.

"Typical for a woman to say that at least you're not the princess." He stated that causes Mai to rip her gaze away from me and turns to face him.

"I meant the shine of the diamonds, that's all, and what do you mean?" Mai defended herself. I took her words carefully.

'Oh, the shine of the diamonds, not the diamond itself, strange?'

Housho shrugs, as Lin went deeper into the mines. I started to head in but stop when more miners came in.

"Don't you hear the rumors? They say the princess Taniyama is a rotten little one she is. She lavishes in these, and takes from the poor, so she can fill herself with jewelry, or court men, the little free self she is. Wonder how many men she beds to get what she wants." He bitter spat. Mai's eyes widen in shock as she clenched her chest. I can see hurt and fear passes her eyes. That irritated me. I should take this to heart, but so far, she isn't giving me any clue that she does that. Especially bedding men. She flinches every time, Madoka or Lin gets close to her. My eyes widen, hurt pass my heart at his hurtful words.

I walk up to Housho, wanting to rip his mouth off. So I took every self-control to not do it, so I just hissed through my teeth.

"Shut it." When I said that, Mai shivered at my voice. Then she moves next to me and looks straight at Housho. Housho seems to be affected, but shrug it off.

"Why I'm saying is the truth, Noll."

"What makes you say that? You don't know her," Mai cuts me off before I could say anything. I can tell Mai is trying to control her anger, as her voice trembles. One of the guys' barks of a laugh.

"Is what has been talking around. Why don't you think we never see her? She is too proud to show herself to us, poor folks. Not like her mother. Oh, how beautiful she was, and how humble and beautiful soul she had. She would come and help us no matter what. Too bad her daughter came out rotten." One of the minor spat with bitterness.

Mai fists her hands, as tears gather in her eyes, wanting to say something. For a reason, my heart hurts, and it shouldn't, I should be agreeing with them. To make her hurt, yet I'm hurting for her. What's wrong with that picture?

"What right you have to say that? You don't know anything about our princess. So please, stop bad mouthing her, especially if she's not around to defend herself." Mai hissed through her teeth.

"Puah, you're a female, of course, you'll defend her. All women are the same. Noll, don't let her near me," a thin man with black curly hair spat, as he walks around me giving Mai a dark look.

"Oi, I..." Mai was going to say something, but Housho shook his head.

"Sorry, I went overboard. You're right; I shouldn't be saying things without knowing facts. I'll see you later." Mai stared at Housho watching him leave. She turns to only breathe out. I bend down to her level, as I look into her eyes. She looks mortified and so hurt. I ached to tell her that I will protect her, yet I'm a bastard too because I'm going to use her for revenge. Yet, this little mouse makes me do nothing but hold her. She suddenly shivered.

"What?" She asked me. I couldn't help it, but smirk at her, liking how her mood changes. Her fear almost gone, replace with annoyance and something else, I can't name. I move forward, making her move backward. Then I stretch my arms and adjust her slanted helmet. Her eyes widen.

'Don't be scared, I'm here, I promise you to protect you. The more I want to hate you, the more I want to protect you. You are a strange woman, different from the rumors.' I thought, as I just simply said.

"Don't leave my sight," with that, I turn into the mines. I can feel her gaze on my back. I chuckled silently.

'She must be so confused by my sudden mood swings. Maybe thinking I must be odd. Yet, at least it will ease her from what just happen. Is the least I can do for her.' Hearing her steps right behind me.

…...

We are deeper into the mine, watching everyone bang against the walls with their pix, or just chipping some stones. Mai stood behind me, watching with the interest of how I worked.

I am already tired, after a few hours later. Yet, I can feel Mai eyes on me. I couldn't help it, but show off a bit. I even smirk time to time. Suddenly the urge to look at her hits me. So I stop my work and turn to face her. Our eyes lock, but no words are said. Again, I found myself trapped in her gaze, feeling my heart racing.

'I want to learn more about her, but I shouldn't.' I thought sadly, turning around breaking our connection.

Her job was to pick up any rocks that I broke and place it on the old crates. Many men were doing the same.

"Girl, bring me some of the picks; this one went dull already." I heard behind me, but I continued to work.

About a few second later, I heard her yelp in pain. I stop my work and turn to look at her. Everyone did the same and stares at her and then laughter passes their lips.

"I told you to get me a pick, not to fall, klutz." The male shook his head and goes around her to pick it up himself. She stares confused but embarrassed. She lowered her gaze, in shame. I was about to go to her, but Housho beats me to it. Placing his hand on her shoulder to give her support.

"Stop laughing you idiots, she's trying hard." He snaps at them. Mai wince at his touch, and automatically jumps out of his touch, but doing so, she almost trips once again. This time, I move rapidly and wrap my arms around her, to steady her. She gasps, and looks up, to see me looking down at her. Her face turns red. I mentally sigh.

'Be careful woman. You're hurt enough,' I simply said in my mind, while I felt her body shiver under me.

"Thank you." She said to Housho and me.

Housho chuckles. Suddenly a powerful earthquake rumbles under our feet, causing me to tremble backward. I automatically wrap my hand around Mai's waist, to steady her.

"Avalanche, get out!" someone yells from somewhere. My heart leaps in fright at the mention, but I kept my composure, watching everyone drop their things, and started to run.

"Noll, get her out," Lin screams as he rushes towards the exit. I didn't have to be told twice, so I take a hold of her small hand, and pull her towards the exit. My body starts to tremble even more when suddenly another shake passes.

Such our luck, the exit gets covered with many rocks, blocking our way. Lin stops in his tracks and turns to stare at us. (Since he was on the other side.)

"Noll," he calls out. I shook my head and wave my hand to say, 'Continue without us.' Lin nods, and he rushes his steps, now our only exit is completely covered.

"Damn it!" I heard behind me. We turned to see two more men trap with us. Another quake started to rumble, and one of the men suddenly came up to Mai, grasping her arm harshly. She winces, looking up at him with wide eyes. A sudden unpleasing feeling passes through me.

"Stan was right; Lin shouldn't have brought you here. If we die, you die with us." He threatens, noticing how gray his eyes are, an older man with gray hair, and chubby, with wrinkles all over. Now that annoyed me, he shouldn't touch her, as Mai winces, I move next to her and place my hand on his.

"Let her go." I hissed in a low tone. The man lifts his gaze at me.

"She dies with us Noll. And I know how much you don't care for women, so I doubt losing one woman will be a problem with you." He hissed with anger.

'She's my ticket, I won't anyone hurt her,' I darkly thought, but don't say anything, since isn't the time or place, but forced his hand out. Mai automatically moves closer to me. I turned around and take Mai hand in a firm way. Not noticing Mai looking at our join hands, and her eyes soften.

"What do we do?" she asked. I can feel her body starting to shake but kept her calm. I glance up, and an idea pops into my head. I turned around and pointed up.

"Climb up." I only said to the others. The other males glance up as Mai did. There was a huge opening, and from what I can see, a light. Everyone nods, and start to climb the walls.

"I'm not good at climbing. Go without me." Mai said. My eyes narrow at her words.

'Like hell I let you go,' I said. Suddenly I move closer to her and bend down to grab a rope. Without a word, I wrap it around her waist and the other end around mine. She looks down, then back at me. I told him.

"Why do you want to save me?" She asked me. I just smirk at her, but another quake shook, causing Mai to tilt upward. I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"I'm still interested in you." Was all I said, making her eyes widen.

…...

Climbing up was very difficult, the walls shook and we have to dodge a lot of rocks. One of the men already made it to the exit.

Mai kept on slipping a couple of times, so I kept on catching her. Thank God, that I was smart enough to put the rope on us or not she would be dead by now.

Then something horrific happens. One of the rocks came rushing down, a large one. The second male, that almost made it to the exit, got hit by the rock, a piercing loud, deadly scream comes out of him, and I watch in pure horror, as his body rapidly came crashing down.

My heart stops as I look down, he was splattered on the floor, with blood running everywhere under him. Mai was not moving, and fear overcame her. Even as horrible the scene is, we had to keep on moving. I sigh, and with every courage, I could muster up, I yelled.

"Move it!" that got Mai attention. She looks up at me, as I start to climb once again. I can see the exit. When I finally reach the opening, my co-worker helps me out.

"Where's Jordan?" he asks. I shook my head and lower my eyes. His eyes narrow at my reaction. My heart hurts for this loss. He suddenly growled, but I turned to help Mai.

We stood on top of the mines, where you can see the other miners looking up at us. Then a raven croaks loud. I lifted my gaze and watch it fly away.

'Damn crow, I knew it,' I thought, as I turned and lock eyes with Mai, suddenly the man takes a hold of Mai's arm, and forced her to look at him.

"Your fault, you brought a man's death. Get out of here, before I kill you myself." He threatens. Mai stood there shocked, I doubt she even realized what just happened. She stood up, but her legs wobbled. When she tried to walk away, she and I am pulled due to the rope.

I simply unknotted the tie, as I watch no emotions play in Mai's eyes. I watch her face turning paler and paler.

She turns around, then she starts to throw up on the side. I don't know why, but went up to her, and frowned.

"Take her out of here Noll; I don't want her in my sight." The man shouts at me. Mai wipes her mouth and glanced at me, finally tears running down my cheeks. I sight, I hated to see a woman cry. I simply wrap my arm around her and help her up. She turns to face my co-worker.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean this to happen. I didn't kill him; it was an accident." She felt so remorseful. The man ignores her, I knew he won't forgive her, so I start to pull her away from him.

"Nana, I'm sorry," I suddenly hear her whisper. I look down at her, as she covers her mouth.

'Why did she say that?' I ached to ask her, but right now is not the time. Mai looks up at me, and hiccups.

"Are you mad at me as well?" she asks nervously at me. I gave her a long look,

'No, it was an accident, he fell by himself, you didn't push him or anything,' I thought, but simply lifted my head to look at the blue sky.

"No, not your fault." I simply said to her. I didn't notice the gratefulness in her eyes, as I held her tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered to me; I look down, from her sudden words. They seem so grateful. Her eyes told me that she was so grateful for not accusing her. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything will be okay.

'Maybe, just maybe, you aren't as bad as I thought. She really has no one to protect her.' At least I have my godparents, and she? She has no one.

The raven stood on the branch, staring down at us, he lifts his small body and flew away, with an eerie croak, echoed the woods…

..

..

 ** _"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_**

 ** _"Mai Taniyama is the fairest of them all, and no one will stop that, not even you; my queen."_**

* * *

A disclaimer: I **DON"T** own Ghost Hunt


	5. Chapter 5: Proposal

Chapter 5: Proposal

I'm not sure how we manage to get back to the cottage. All I know that Mai is zoned out through out our walk which I wasn't sure how to take it as. Lin broke the news to Madoka, which wasn't long until she broke into anger.

"How could you? Sending that poor girl to the mines, and now she saw someone die. Lin, what in the world have you been thinking of?" Madoka's voice echoed hard in the cottage. I stood on the sidelines next to Mai, waiting for my turn to be yelled. Somehow I get why she mad, but at the same time, Mai did a good job minus the small accident.

"If I didn't bring anyone, Noll and I would have lost the job. Please understand Madoka." Lin pleads at his wife. Madoka growls out her frustration, which cause Mai to wince. I mentally sigh. I look down to see Mai nervously rub her hands, then back at Lin and Madoka.

"Lin, I get Noll, but you. You're older than Noll and wiser, apparently the rumors are true. Men mature slowly. Aish, you could have got another job." Madoka threw her hands up in frustration. I scoff a chuckle at her sudden words. Maybe I won't be screamed at today?

"Madoka, you know this job pays better than anything." Lin started to defend, which is true.

"No, this is not what I wanted. You should have told me in the first place. After all, you're my partner until death." Madoka almost screams at him, but fan herself, trying to lower her blood pressure due to her child she is carrying.

"Please.." I heard a small voice. I lower my head and arched a brow.

 _'Please what?'_ I wonder where she was going with this.

"Thank God nothing happened, and you." Madoka turns towards me. I sigh.

 _'I guess not, wishful thinking, is thrown out the window.'_ so I straighten up.

"You should have denied Lin proposal she's a princess at that, she has no right to do that type of jobs." Madoka scolds me.

 _'Well then, should I go to my room and think over why I am a bad boy?'_ I wanted to tell her that.

"Please, stop arguing," this time Mai voice rang louder looking straight at Madoka. Madoka blinks taken aback. I lower my head to stare at the woman next to me.

"I accepted because I wanted to repay them. Please don't argue anymore, I hate.." Mai, stop in mid sentence, and next thing I knew, she turns around throwing up once again. My heart launch at the sight.

 _'She must be really traumatized,'_

"Mai!" Madoka asks worried, while I move behind Mai and pat her back gently. Madoka gave me a strange look, but I move away before Mai could catch me.

"Mai, I'm sorry, and please don't think this is your fault. Mining is very dangerous; anyone could have lost their lives." Mai shook her head and goes stiff, when Madoka place her hand on her back to pat her back.

"Don't touch me, please… I'll be a good girl, okay, just stop arguing. I beg of you. I'll be good." she cries out, turning back to throwing up making a mess on the floor. Madoka lifts her gaze, locking eyes with me. I shrug at her, not sure what does that mean, but I knew it wasn't something a normal person will say.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'll clean that up. I.. I can't stand argument or violence." Mai told us, turning to face us. Mai was about to leave, when Lin came with a bucket.

"Go and rest, Noll take her to her room," Lin orders me. I stare at Lin for a long second, but nodded at him, while Mai eyes landed on Madoka.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it, I.." but Madoka nods her head.

"I would be in shock as well if I see a death like that. It's understandable. Go and sleep, you had a long day. Lin and I will take care of it." She gives Mai an assured smile. Mai moves heading for her bed. I darted fast, and open the quilt and held it for her. We lock eyes with for a brief second.

 _'Sleep well, you didn't do anything wrong. I know it's not easy, but I'll be here,'_ I told her with my eyes. She seems to relax a little, causing me to relax with her.

"Thanks," she whispers to me. I nodded, watching her get in her bed. I watch her tuck herself in, and covers her her head. Then I heard her muffled out a cry. My eyes drop, as I slowly close the quilt, turning to see Madoka and Lin cleaning up her mess. I walk up towards them and place my hand on Lin shoulder.

"Go with Madoka, I'll take care of it, and watch over Mai," I whisper to Lin so Mai won't hear me. Lin turn to face me and nods.

"Poor girl, she has seen something never before seen in her eyes. Tomorrow, we need to give our respect to Jordan family." Madoka said, as Lin hands me over the brush and bucket. I nodded, watching them leave. I place it down, and I heard a loud gasp. I walk up to Mai bed, and open the quilt watching Mai tying to sleep.

* * *

After I cleaned up, I sat on the floor feeling exhausted, after today, and plus the clean up.

"I need a shower after today, and some medicine my head is killing me, thankfully Madoka didn't see my wound." I thought out loud, rubbing the back of my neck. It's been an hour since Mai fell asleep. I peeked threw the quilt, to see her tosing with sweat rolling down her face. I sat on the edge of her bed and shrug her shoulder.

"Princess, wake up," I called out, she refuses at first, but after a minute later, she snaps her eyes open.

"You had a nightmare," I told her. She raised her legs up, shaking. I lower my head to stare at my lap.

"Want something to drink?" I asked her. She won't speak, but somehow that makes me anxious.

"Go back to sleep then," I stood up, but I felt Mai wrap her arm around me, stopping me in my tracks. I blinked, looking down at her.

"Don't go!" she begs me, as she kneels in front of me. I sat right back down and stare at her eyes.

"You had a nightmare, care to tell me?" I asked her. She blinks at me and wraps her arms around me, taking me by surprise.

"Why is it, when we are alone and I wake up you speak? I just dreamt about something scary, and it hurts, the man died." she tells me.

 _'Because you don't remember it, so is easier,'_

"It's not your fault." I told her. She doesn't comment on my words, but lays her cheek on my shoulder.

"I'm sleepy, but thank you for not blaming me," she whispers. I stare at her pillow, trying to ignore what is happening.

"Hmm," Is all I said, not sure what to tell her. She slowly starts to close her eyes, going back to sleep.

"Noll," she yawns, my name.

"You smell odd, like the mine, for a reason I like the smell on you." she admits. I place my arms under her armpits, and lift her, tilting her back and tuck her in.

"Sleep," with that, I stood up, leaving her alone.

 _'I need that bath,'_

...

I had a nightmare. All I can see is the pain my brother is getting while that woman laughs at the torture. I was helpless to help him.

 _ **"Please leave my brother alone!" I cried out, my heart thumping hard with so much pain.**_

 _ **"I told you, didn't I?" The woman mocks. Tears start to run down my cheek, with pain in my heart.**_

 _ **"No! Gene!" I scream out.**_

"Noll is bad to sleep on the floor, please get up." I heard a whisper from a distance as I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. Yet I couldn't wake up. Then I cried out for Gene again.

 ** _"Gene, don't leave me! I'm sorry!_** " I screamed in my dream, as I extended my arm to grasp my brother's arm to save him. Instead, I grabbed someone else. The woman. I subconsciously arch my body up, and felt a gentle, soft hand on my cheek, which cause me to relax for some odd reason.

"Noll, wake up please, you're having a nightmare, wake up." I felt a gentle shook on my shoulder. That causes me to snap my eyes open, startle at the sudden awakening. I grasp the person's arm and somehow pin the person down, hovering over the person pinning the arms above the head. I can feel the person heave.

 _'Got you woman!'_ are my thoughts, but when I look down, I see is not the woman that ruined my life, but two pair of soft brown eyes looking at me startle.

"Noll, let go, you're scaring me." she pleaded with me. I blinked, confused at the situation.

 _'Wait, why is the little mouse under me? Where's Gene or her?'_ I scan her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation.

 _'Damn, I messed up!'_ I groaned, lowering myself down, feeling embarrassed, that I hide my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her quiver under me and her breath catch.

 _'Okay, this is just plain weird.'_

"Why are you here?" I whispered, lifting my head to stare down at her.

"You... You were having a nightmare. Who's Gene?" she asks me. I felt my body go stiff at her sudden question.

 _'She heard me?'_ Without thinking, I pull the princess up, and pin her against the wall, as my breath hitched and suddenly I hit the wall scaring her.

 _'I messed up!_ ' I became mad at myself.

"Don't ever say his name," I forbid her because if you do, then I'll break, it's my fault for bring it up in the first place.

"You were having a nightmare about him. Sorry, I didn't want to pry; I won't unless you want to tell me. I forgot to ask," she said in a nervous tone, when she moves away from me and I followed her with my eyes.

"How do you feel? I know it came as a shock to you as well to see his death." she asks me. Now that caught my attention. So I walk slowly towards her, wondering what death, she is talking about. She doesn't know who is Gene? Or does she?

"Why you say that?" I asked, now wanting to clear it up. My little mouse turns in surprise that I asked something.

 _'Well, go on, speak.'_ I wanted to tell her, _'I do speak.'_

"Oh, because is traumatizing to anyone. Thinking of it makes me feel so scared and sad for him. I can't help it think that I have something to do with it. I need to go and give my respect to his family."

 _'Oh, yesterday incident. Maybe Jordan death did cause my nightmares. I feel bad though.'_ I felt parched, so I go up to the table and grab a mug, to get fresh water to drink.

"Don't, " I grumble, trying to ease her a little, as I take a gulp of water, then place the mug down on the table.

"Why? It's my fault, and." She started to feel anxious once again, somehow that irritated me, in a strange way.

"Let it go, is not your fault. Sleep," I snap, going towards the stairs.

"Damn, that was the only thing I could do to console her, I'm not good at this," I whispered to myself, as I run my fingers through my messy hair. As I reach the last step, I heard the little mouse say out loud.

"Why don't I run away, when he's near me?" I arched a brow, turning my head towards the stairs, confused by her sudden words.

"Run away? What does that mean? Does she mean me?" I frowned, somehow that didn't settle well with me. I shook my head and headed for my room.

"Yesterday was too much stress to handle. I need a good deep sleep is all," I finally thought, as I reach my room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

It's been a week since the death of Jordan. The minors manage to find his body a few days later, and the family buried him. I was at the funeral, and simply bow down to everyone, but I did catch the princess on the sidelines, crying by herself, while Snow tried to comfort her. I wasn't sure how to react to that.

Two days had passed since the funeral. I found myself getting ready to fix the back of the cottage since there's a little leak when it rains.

"Snow, don't go to far, okay," I heard on my right. I turned to see my little mouse putting the laundry in the hangers. She looks a bit happier and content. I watch as she gently tucks her hair behind her ear, watching her dog run away from her and smiling. I smiled gently at the display.

"Noll," I heard my name, I turned around, to see Madoka with Ayako, and Housho talking to Lin, walking my way. I place my hands in my pockets.

"Hello," I said, Ayako giggles at my greetings.

"Always the talkative huh Noll?" she teased me. I rolled my eyes at her, as Housho bows at me. I did the same.

"We came by because I wanted to meet this Mai person and plus we need to catch up on many things." Ayako said. Madoka smiles gently at her.

"I'll make some tea and something to snack on. I think Mai made some cookies. She's a great cooker," Madoka explains. Ayako smiles, wrapping her arm around Housho.

"I can't wait." she said. I heard footsteps on my right. I turned my gaze to see my little mouse walking up to us. Somehow our eyes lock, and I just felt strange once again. She became shy though, and fist her dress nervously. I arched a brow, confused by her sudden reaction.

 _'Did I do something wrong?'_ Yet, she looks fragile by doing that. Right, maybe she still afraid of what I did the other night. I don't blame her. Yet, I wonder something. So I gave her a slanted smirk, to see her reaction. Her eyes narrow, and looks away from me. I actually cough out a small laughter threaten to escape me.

' _What? Can't handle a smile? Little mouse, don't you know that I'm just testing you?'_ But really, I feel bad for scaring her the other night. I turn my gaze back to Housho. While Housho spoke to Madoka, I hear a crow. I lifted my gaze to see the same blasted crow looking down at the princess. She looks startled. I slowly ignore the rest of the people, and walk behind my mouse. She is shaking.

"Unless you're watching me," I heard her say. I mentally chuckled because she finally realized it.

"Aren't you a bit slow on the update," I mumble to myself. I sigh, and leaned forward and smirked.

"Don't watch the raven in the eye, or not it will take your soul." I told her. She jumps in surprise and turn to look at me. I cross my arms, and stare at her blankly.

"Oi, don't scare me, and why you say that?" she asks me. I shrug at her, bending down to her level and search her eyes.

 _'Do I need a reason to say it? It's an old superstition,'_ I wanted to tell her.

"Come," I simply told her with a smirk turning my body away from her, heading for the others. Finally reaching the others, Madoka smiles broadly at us.

"This is my friend Mai; Let me introduce you to our friends Housho and his wife Ayako." Madoka introduced. Mai started to get shy, as Ayako scans her from head to toe causing Mai to take a step back. Ayako gave me a concern look, but I just stare at her blankly.

'Sorry, I can't do anything about that,' Ayako clears her throat.

"Housho told me about you. I was quite surprised, since Noll doesn't attach himself to girls. I see, you as what they say. Very beautiful." Ayako gets closer to Mai, extends her hand to grasp Mai chin, but Mai took another step back. This time, I move closer to my mouse and turn my eyes cold.

"Don't touch," I told Ayako. Since she doesn't like to be touched. Ayako and Mai get surprised by my sudden words.

"Noll, are you really attach to her that bad? Are you guys together?" she asks amazed. I mentally groaned, shaking my head, I can feel Mai panic.

"No, we are not, we are just um." Mai paused, not sure what to say to Ayako. Really, I don't even know what we are. We are not friends nor lovers. What are we? Then I remember that she asked for my help.

"My responsibility." I said, feeling proud of that. Everyone stares at me as though I just grew another head.

"Noll, I never wanted you to become her guardian. I just told you to keep an eye on her. Not take responsibilities." Madoka accuses, as Lin covers his mouth to muffle a chuckle.

"Whatever," I snap, getting annoyed by this childish conversation. Ayako gave me a strange look, but doesn't say anything of the matter.

"Well then, I hope we become good friends then." Ayako tells the princess. The princess nods at her. Then Mai surprises me when she takes a hold of my arm, pulling me away from the others. I arched a brow, looking down at her.

 _'Okay? Why is she touching me?'_

"Thank you, can I have a word with you." She asks me kindly. I blinked, but nodded slowly, letting her drag me to whatever she wanted me to be, I don't know why. We reach the clothe lines, when Snow decided to brush against my feet. The little mouse lets go of my arm. I bend down and picked up Snow.

 _'Hello there,'_ I thought, brushing Snow small head. I felt her chest rumbling against my arm.

 _'You're becoming to spoil.'_

"Why did you say that, we are nothing? Just housemates. Don't say things, which make them misunderstand." She scolded me. I stop my petting, and lifted my gaze at her, and arched a brow.

' _Well, what you want me to say? Surely I'm not your lover. You_ were _the one to ask me for help, I didn't. Fine, then I'll give you a reason to say that I'm your responsibility_ _, without you knowing the true hidden agenda.'_

"Proposal," is the only words that came out of my mouth. Mai blinks blankly at my sudden words.

"You want to make a proposal?" She asks me. I nodded, as the idea itself seem good. I couldn't help but to smirk at it. I watch her small tongue graze her red plump lips. I bit my inner cheek aching to do something with that.

"Depends, on what you have to offer Noll." Now, that caught me off guard. I couldn't help but to feel a bit of joy at her sudden words. I turned around, heading towards the forest.

"Noll?" she calls out.

"Follow," I simply told her. I can't have anyone ease drop on our conversation. I held Snow tighter in my arms and look down at her.

 _'Your master sure is entertaining,'_

"Wait, what about them." Mai points out.

"Leave them." I said, hearing my little mouse following her big mean dog.

* * *

We finally reach our destination, not far from the cottage, a stream, sparkling fresh water. I sat down on the boulder, and lifted my foot up, while Snow lay in my lap, and my gaze drops to the crystal waters. Seeing the crow reflection on the water, which stands on a branch.

 _'Blasted bird,'_

"What is your proposal? And why did you bring me here for?" She asks me. I turn my gaze towards her and pointed at the tree. She follows my finger and her eyes narrow to see the crow.

"Darn blasted raven. Shoo, go away," she waves her hands to shoo the crow away, but it wasn't helping. I grabbed a rock that is near me, and turn my body and threw the rock towards the crow and I felt proud that I hit my mark, which was a very lucky throw. The bird made a strange noise and flew away

"Stupid bird." I hissed through my teeth, and I can see my mouse staring at me with wide eyes.

"You are good at aiming. Archery would be a good sport for you." she clapped as a child amazed of my skills. I blink at her, feeling shy at her sudden praise.

' _Besides Gene, no one ever congratulated me on my throw. I'm glad I made her happy,'_ I thought.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how your head is. I forgot that you hurt your head, back there," she asks worried.

 _'Right, forgot about that. Had a terrible headache the day after.'_ I shrug at her.

"It's nothing." I simply replied to her, watching her sit on the ground, tucking legs under her.

"Then, what is your proposal?" she asked me. I stare at her for a brief second, thinking of a plan up. Wasn't not fully prepare for this. Then I stood up, taking Snow in my arms and jump down, and went in front of the princess. She looks up at me and stare. I bend on my knees, and hand Snow back. She takes it and hugs her.

"She's very attached to you, Noll. If she trusts you, maybe I can as well. I never trusted anyone before."

 _'Trust me? You shouldn't, I am just using you.'_ I wanted to tell her, as I watch her look down at her dog. Then again, seeing her like this, makes my heart want to protect her. I can't imagine what happen to her life in the castle? Maybe, she is really a victim the way she acts.

"Don't trust anyone," I told her, she lifts her gaze up and gave me a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asks innocently.

 _'I mean, don't trust anyone, not even mean, is it hard to comprehend? Girl, keep not trusting anyone,'_ I wanted to scream at her, that I ended up taking her arm and lift her up, she drops Snow on the ground. I pinned her small back against the boulder. I felt angry not because of her, but at myself once again, and it's hard to explain it to her. Her eyes widen.

"Noll? "

"I can help you." I suddenly said.

 _'Why did I just say that?'_ I mentally groan once again.

"Help me on what?" She asks confused. I stare at her eyes, while she searches mine trying to find an answer.

"Your stepmother." I said, trying to find the right words. I swallowed hard, as I finally caved, my anger leaving me. I smirked at her, now knowing what to tell her. I slowly move my hand and cup her cheek. Now sure why. I felt her relax a little. Her chest heaved hard.

"What do you know about her, or about me?" I remove my hand from her cheek, and place my hands on each side of her, and trap her with my body. Not my thing, but I couldn't help it.

"More than you think." I told her, making her eyes widen.

"No, you don't, no one does, and I don't need anyone to help. Please let me be." She begs me. I shook my head, and without thinking I wrap my arm around her small waist, and pinned her small body against mine. My whole body jolted at the sudden impact. I felt her small hand on my shoulder. I hoist her up a little. She doesn't feel light, but not heavy. She gained more weight since last time in the mines.

 _'The hell is wrong with me? I was not expecting this reaction,'_

"Oi, place me down, I didn't.." but I ignored her protest, and jump on top of the boulder. Thankfully the boulder isn't tall enough. I slowly place my mouse down and she sits in front of me now.

' _God, how come she looks alluring? I just want to devour her,'_ my chest tightens.

"You do, and here's what I offer." I snap back to reality, as I started to move forward as though I was a sort of being attracted to a light.

"What?" she gasp out, as I move my hand, and slowly crawl myself up, until she lays down, and I hover on top of her. The ache increased, as I trace down her body. Her chest rose, the dress she wears, shape her body. Even though she's small, she has a body of a woman. The dress shows me more of her curves, and the shape of her breasts. I swallowed hard, as I felt my chest tightening even more.

"Noll?" her words caught me back to reality. I lock eyes with her, noticing that she is too shaken up to take notice, that I was checking her out.

"Your guarantee protection and the downfall." I told her.

"Of Emilia?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Have my reasons." I told her, noticing that I inched my body closer to her, aching to feel her body against mine, my lips closer to her, about to claim her lips.

"Why are you this close to me?" she gasp out, I blinked, confused how I ended up like this.

 _'Okay, I lost it,'_ Yet, I couldn't help but to smirk at her at her sudden shyness; even though I felt embarrassed myself.

"Its fun." I came up. She licks her lips.

 _'Don't do that my little mouse, if not, I_ truly _believe you're a woman instead of a person that I have to use,'_ my ache increased, wanting to really kiss her now. Never in my life did I want this. I met beautiful women, but never was I interested to have physical contact since all I think is to have my revenge. I wonder why am I like this towards her? She isn't as beautiful, but sure as hell she's alluring.

"What you want in return?" she asks.

"Her head," I darkly told her. She swallows hard, as I like the idea.

 _'Yes, her head, life for a life, and that's all I want. Sorry little mouse, but my vengeance is too great. Even if I desire you as a woman, but is only a pass through feeling. Certainly I won't ever love you.'_

"You're dangerous Noll," She said, catching me by surprise. I actually chuckle at her. I couldn't help it, to add more mystery to her, I lower my head, and press my cheek against her, feeling her warm cheek, causing me to feel strange. A dark chuckle passes through my lips, and I heard her take a breath.

"And don't you forget it."

...

"You like Ayako?" Lin asks Mai, as I ate my dinner. We all sat at the round table, having our dinner, that Mai cooked up for us.

"I did. She's kind, a little straight forward, but I can't judge since I have spoken to her once." Mai told him. Lin nods in agreement while Madoka rubs her stomach.

"If you want, come tomorrow with us, I have to see the town doctor, to check on this little one. Noll, come with us as well, also I have to do some shopping. Lin is too busy to do so." She orders. I nodded at her, as I place my elbow on the table, to catch my little mouse looking at me through her bangs. I smirked, as I lock eyes with her.

 _'What? Ignore me for the last two days, and now you miss me?'_ I mentally chuckle, as I watch her look down.

"Mai are you okay?" Madoka asks concern.

 _'She's fine, she just embarrassed from last time. Hmm, I'm just confused why that took place. I mean, yeah, I saw her like a woman for the_ brief _moments, but... But why?'_ I frowned at my thoughts, then felt my cheeks turn warm.

"Yes, sorry, was thinking of what to buy in the markets. Oh... Madoka, I want to make apple pie. I haven't made them in a while, I mean, if you don't mind." Madoka and Lin stare at each other, that catch my attention.

"Not at all Mai, we love pie, especially apple. Please do so. Noll, please escort her to the market down the street from the doctors. Ayako will be with me, so you don't have to worry." I nodded at her, watching Mai stand up.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," She told us. I watch Mai leave, and Madoka leans forward towards me.

"So? You like her?" Madoka asks out of the blue. I took another bite of my food and gave her a forced smile.

"Love her, don't you see how much I'm bowing down to her?" I rolled my eyes at her. Madoka shrugs my arm and Lin clears his throat.

"Oh, tomorrow, I'm going to check on the old mines. I think I heard a rumor going on, since we can't go back to work, Noll, can you please keep an eye on my wife and Mai?" Lin asks me.

"It's not like you're leaving for days, =, a day," Madoka said. I stood up, and crack my neck.

"Will do," I simply told him. Lin smiles, feeling assured.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asks.

"Outhouse, got to pee." I lied to her. Madoka nods.

"Just walk her back, doubt anything will happen," Lin said, knowing my lie. I gave him a blank stare, while he takes a bite out of his bread. I ignored them, and walk out. I open the door, mistakenly letting it slam against the side wall. I wince at the impact. I see Mai near the well. I arched a brow. So I start heading towards her.

 _'Bloody hell, what is this woman doing over there? It's dangerous at night.'_ I see her wave at me.

"Noll, someone is trapped inside the well." she called out.

"Someone trapped? No, no one should be there, wait, that doesn't sound right,' I rush my steps, as Snow comes out and starts to run along side of me, barking hard. To my horror, I see a large white arm comes out of the well, and heads straight towards Mai.

"Move." I yelled. In my horror, the arm wraps around Mai arm as a crow flies above her. She loses footing and pulls her in the well.

"Ahh, Noll!" she yells. I was now running towards her, and look down in panic to see Mai holding the rope with her life

 **"Mai, Mai, you aren't the fairest of them all. Die."** I heard a woman's voice echo the well. Mai body is forcefully pulled down, causing her to yell in pain. She lets go of the rope, at the moment I push myself down and grab Mai hand, as I hold the well platform for support.

"Hold the rope." I yelled at her. I watch her trying to grasp the rope, but my eyes widen, when I felt two hands on my back.

 **"Just die!"** I heard behind me, and my body pushes down, as though I weighted nothing. I held Mai hand tighter, and used my free hand to take hold of the edge of the wall once again. I wince in pain, when Mai weight pulls my shoulder.

"Damn it. Climb up," I hissed through my teeth.

"No, just let me go, please. You'll get hurt." she cried out, but I shook my head.

"Stop being stupid and climb." I yelled. _We don't have time for this._

"Noll, please." she begs once again. I look down, to see acceptance in her eyes, that I should let her go to her death. That look alone got to me the look of giving up, that she's not worth the saving is what got my heart.

 _'No, I want to protect you. Let me protect you.'_ My heart yells, but it was too late, I couldn't hold the wall because is so slippery.

 _'Sorry Mai, but this time let me protect you, your worth the saving.'_ With that final thought, we both fell down the deep dark well.

* * *

Au: Well, I'm back after a long absence, I hope everyone is doing fine and still interested in my stories. I will finish all my unfinished books, since my babies. Remember, I don't own Ghost hunt at all. Sorry for any grammar issues, I'm not good at the department, just enjoy the story and let me know what you guys think of Naru Point of view. On the poisonous is Mai Point of view.


	6. Chapter 6: Anything?

Chapter Six: Anything?

I don't know why, why the thought of protecting her and saving her pulse deep in my core. I wrap my arms around Mai, burying her face in my torso and close my eyes ready for the impact. I don't even remember if I cried out in agony or hissed. All I knew I took the heavy blow, and Mai was safe in my arms but wet as I. Thank God for the water that cushion my fall.

I groaned in pain, as the princess starts to wiggle in my embrace. Making me wince in pain.

"Don't move," I hissed through my teeth.

"Noll?" She whispers, moving her head to brush her cheek against mine. She's between my legs, as her arms held me tight, but she moves them and place it on top of my chest.

 _'She's safe, good,'_ I sigh out in relief, as she moves to look at my eyes.

"How did we survive that drop?" She asks confused. I arched a brow.

 _'I'm fine, thanks for asking,'_ I wanted to snap at her, but I move my head, and let her go. I stood up, and look around to see if we can get out. At least the voice left, which was strange. I know it has to do something with the crow.

When I move to get closer to the wall, I wince in pain. Pain that comes from the junction of my neck. I took a hold of my neck, feeling blood oozing out.

 _'Not again, but at least it wasn't my little mouse that got hurt,'_ I thought, feeling a bit better.

"Oh God, Noll, you're hurt," Mai panics, reaching my side. I lift my gaze, when I felt her place her hand on the crook of my neck, more panic reaches her, when she sees the blood.

"I'm okay," I whispered very low, but she didn't seem to catch me, as she stares blankly at the blood. Then she moves and looks down at her dress.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked her, but yet again, she is in her own world.

"Sorry Madoka, I'll repay you back." I watch her bow, causing me to raise a brow, confused by her words. I saw her wince a little, as she tears a strip of the dress.

 _'Did she hurt herself?_ ' I frowned, not liking this. I watch her kneel down, and rinse out the strip.

"Don't move, your hurt," she said, pressing the cloth on the junction of my neck. That causes me to hiss out more. Then I felt her fingers run through my neck, somehow that causes me to shiver.

 _'What is she doing? Don't touch me like that,'_ I turn my head, to see her eyes becoming heavy. I felt my heart thumping hard at the look she is giving me.

"Noll," she whispers my name, and she locks eyes with me. Getting lost, I move my hand and grasp her hand gently. She moves closer to me, feeling her breath hitching up.

 _'I shouldn't do this,'_ that ache from before came to me, but when I move, I hissed out in pain once again, bringing me back to reality. Mai moves away from me, and I press the strip of cloth on my wound.

 _'Using her is enough, I don't need to get involved with her like that. Yet, I do question myself once again, why? Why am I starting to desire her like a woman?'_

"We need to find a way out. Is there a secret tunnel or a door. In my castle, there are usually secret hidden passages. Is there any here?" Mai asks, bringing me back from my dark thoughts, noticing that she's looking around the walls. I somehow found that entertaining.

"No," I answered her. I can see her turning around to look at me. I move back, and sat down on the wet floor, leaning my head against the wall.

 _'I wish, though,'_

"Really? Darn." Mai says, while she walks next to me, and sits next to me, rubbing her bare arms since it's chilly down here and lift her legs up. I look up at the night sky, praying for the dog to call out for help.

"Snow will alert them, I'm sure of it," Mai confirms my thoughts. I move my head, but made an intake, as the sharpest of pain shot through me. I took hold of Mai shoulder not sure why.

Mai stares at me worried, but asks me.

"Noll, why did you save me? You shouldn't have." I turn my gaze.

 _'Your my ticket and you're worth saving,'_ I answered her in my head. I move my leg to feel some rocks I have in my pockets.

 _'Oh, right, I forgot about these,'_

"Look," I said, turning to look at her. Her eyes widen, but then confusion crosses her feature.

I nodded at her, as I handed it over to her.

"Magic rock," I lied.

 _'Maybe this will keep her mind busy, so she won't feel scared and ask me nonsense,'_

"Magic rock." she asks, looking down at the rock not believing it. Then she snaps, looking back at me.

"Do you think I'm a child? Sure, magic beans are real, but rocks?" she huffs out. I mentally laugh at her outburst. I shook my head, and place my hand over her small hand.

"Look, magic," I tried again, as I remove my hand. A yellowish bright glow starts to illuminate the small well.

"That's so beautiful, Noll, you see this, is very, I don't even know how to place it." she said excitedly like a child. Her eyes sparkle, and a smile broke her lips. She looks content and so amazed. It's very interesting to see how something so small can make her so happy. I'm glad I showed her this, if it makes her this happy. She's very simple, anything so small that can be overlooked by someone, can mean so much to her. Here she's the princess of the lands, that is suppose to be greedy and a freeloader.

 _'I like this side of her, she so simple,'_ I felt my heart thumping hard as Mai turns her head, to lock eyes with me. Shyness spread in her features.

"Right, you're the one that gives it to me. Where did you find this?" she asks me. I turned and grab three more rocks from my pockets, and handed it over to her. Why I carry it? I find them useful, plus earlier, I was by the lake, throwing rocks in the water. The well became brighter due to the rocks.

"Mines, I found it one day, so I thought it would be useful," I simply replied, not wanting to explain more. Mai stares at the rocks, which made her face glow giving her a slight charming glow towards her.

"Snow would love this, and Nana," I heard her mumbled to herself, as I look up at the night sky. The stars sure look lovely, I wish I can enjoy it not wet or hurt.

"Thank you, Noll and for your proposal," That catches my attention,

 _'So she made her mind up?'_ I turned my head to look down at her arching a brow up.

"I accept, but in two conditions," Well, at least she accepts, but what conditions? I should have expected this.

"What?"

"No beheading the queen. I let you do whatever you want with her, but not kill her, I can't stand violence. And second." she paused,

 _'Well, damn, I wanted her head on a plate.. Maybe there's another way?'_ Fine, but I want her destruction.'

"I want trust in our partnership. Okay," she tells me. I stare at her trying to find logic in this.

 _'Trust? But I'm going to back stab her. Should I allow it? I wonder why she wants my trust?'_ I wondered, but instead I ask her.

"Why?"

"Truth to be told," her voice thinning, looking away from me. Now that got me curious. Why is she acting shy all of the sudden?

"I never was close to any male, and" she paused, watching her cover her face with her hands, embarrassed beyond words. I was taken aback. I knew she had trouble being around people, so she confirms my thoughts. She's pure, not sleeping around with anyone? Oh, thank God. Somehow that made my heart swell.

"And you're the first that has ever protected me," she continues hearing her voice turn heavy as though she was going to cry. Her words made my eyes widen.

 _'Wait, no one has ever protected her? Wouldn't her father protect her? Isn't she daddy little girl?'_ Something tells me is a big no.

"Papa stopped protecting me for a long time. I don't know how to trust nor do I have friends. What type of princess am I? So, if you offer that proposal, then those are my condition. I want to gain your friendship Noll. If you allow me." She finally broke, gasping in a cry. I felt my heart drop to my stomach, feeling sad for her.

 _'Terrible fate, she has, damn father, what was so important to stop protecting his only daughter?'_ and somehow I knew the answer.

 _'Emilia,'_

* * *

It's been an hour since we were stuck here and no help has come,

 _'Come on, Snow, don't make me lose hope on you,'_ I thought, feeling my body shivering.

"I'm freezing," I heard Mai raddle her teeth, rubbing her arms to gain warmth. I stood up slowly, only to have my little mouse next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

 _'What are you doing?'_ I turn to face her, from the little light on the rocks, I see her face turning a little red.

"Don't move silly man you're going to get hurt even more," she scolds me.

 _'Since when are you my wife?'_ I move my head, ignoring her scolding, and point at the rope.

 _'She can't stay here any longer, and that blasted dog isn't coming to help anytime soon,'_

"Pull the rope; it will make noise for them to hear." I suggested. She nods at me, and grab the bucket. I move around her slowly and grab the other side and we started to pull as hard as we could. I wince, as my pain started to shoot up.

"HELP US!" Mai yells, but no use, and we try a few more times. I groaned in frustration, as well as Mai.

"Snow, please get them. Please." She begs, while I wince, and leaned against the wall.

'At least we tried,' I took hold of my injury, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Talk," I told her, wanting to keep up. It won't be good if I fall asleep here.

"Huh?" she asks, confused.

"Talk about anything." I pushed once again.

"Err, that woman scared me." she said. I blinked,

 _'The voice I heard was a woman's voice, does she mean the one I heard earlier?'_ now intrigued.

"Woman?"

"Didn't you see her, for a reason, she sounded like Emilia. Not sure why. Now that I think of it, this land is filled with magic, all types of magic. Oh no, Eliot." she gasp out.

 _'Eliot? Who's Eliot? She never mentioned him.'_ I somewhat panic.

"Eliot?" I asked her, now getting annoyed.

"The huntsman that tried to kill me, was he discovered, that he let me go? Oh no, Emilia doesn't forgive." she covers her mouth to look at me. I sigh out a relief.

 _'Oh, okay, that's good. What did I assume a lover, she might love? Just because she has never been with a man doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings.'_ I reason to myself.

"Don't assume things." I told her, trying to ease her.

I push my body forward and slowly walk towards her and glance up.

"Something else." I asked.

"I like your Godparents; they are good people, and Housho and Ayako as well. I like them a lot." she beams at me. I stare at her, watching her staring at me in a strange way, which cause my heart to race.

 _'Little mouse, why are you making my heart skip a beat?'_

"Good, anything else?" I asked, shaking my thoughts away.

"Prince Leonard. He's very handsome." The princess said out of the blue. That cought my attention, making me look straight at her, I saw her wince and covered her cheeks.

' _Prince Leonard? Wait, I have forgotten, have I heard of him before? I can't remember,'_ I hammer in my head, to see if she mentioned him before. I think she did. So I cleared my throat slightly.

"Is he now?" I played along, even though it bothers me, I want to see where she takes me with this. She nods at me.

"He is. Papa said that I am in age to marry, so he wants me to marry him. He's very good looking," she said truthfully.

 _'Hmm, blasted bastard, already hate him,_ ' I went rigid, feeling that I want to punch him in his damn jewels.

"You love him?" I said out of nowhere. I blinked, confused why I said that. Yet, I was staring at her with a dark glare, not wanting to know the answer. She does see him handsome. She seems stunned by my question.

 _'Please say no, please say no, then I can live peacefully. I don't care who you love, while is not a prince.'_ My heart screamed.

"I…" she was about to answer me, when we heard a yell above us. I mentally groaned.

 _'Really? Couldn't wait for a few seconds later?'_

"Noll, Mai!" I heard again. I lifted my gaze to see Lin shadowy face.

"Lin, oh thank God, Noll is hurt, can you help us up," Mai screams.

"Give me a minute." He yells. I felt Mai grasp my arm and jumps happily.

"They found us, Noll. We won't die in here. I'll take care of your wounds as soon as possible. Thank you for saving me, thank you for the magic rocks." she said so happily. I shrug her off, and move away from her.

 _'Go and run towards your prince, he'll be happy as well,'_ I bitterly thought.

"No need, Lin can do it." I coldly told her. Her smile drops, as I look away from her, and run my fingers through my hair.

 _'Why the hell am I mad about this? She can love whomever she damn wishes, but for a reason is bothering the hell out of me.'_

* * *

I don't know why, but I haven't spoken to Mai. Ever since the conversation the other night, it just made me mad. I can feel her staring at me at dinner time, or inches closer to me, trying to start a conversation. I just walk away, not wanting to know her answer. I don't want to hear _, 'Yes, I love him,'_ if not, I doubt I can contain myself.

Now we are inside of a hut, where a clinic for pregnant women. The four of us sat, Ayako with Madoka, and I sit next to Mai. The hut is small, but very comfortable. Lin as at work, while Snow staid behind, watching the cottage. Or rather sleeping. Since I saw her lay down on Mai bed, before we left.

"I'm sorry again for delaying you." Mai bows since we delay our meeting. Madoka forbid me to go out, and Mai refused to leave me alone. Madoka raised her gaze, and Ayako shook her head.

"No need, Noll was hurt and you became sick, who wouldn't after being in that cold water for an hour?"

 _'My injury still hurts. I'm surprised that Mai didn't get sick or I.'_ Yet, I have been right, she hurt her hand, so while she was busy, I would help her do small things pick up heavy things.' I look down at her injured hand and frowned.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone in the well, and I slipped in, luckily Noll was there and saved me." She praised. I can sense her gaze at me, and guilt plagues her as well.

"It's okay, oh Madoka, when you can, can you bring Mai over? I want her to see my house, and show her around." Madoka glance at Mai noticing a worried look at her eyes.

"Well,"

"Thank you I would love that." Mai bows down gently at Ayako. Madoka gave a 'Are you sure,' Look at her. I cross my arms, looking at a distance.

"Then in three days worth. Since I have some things to take care of." Ayako seems to be happy about Mai come over. I stood up, feeling bored already. I see the girls looking at me.

"Market," I told them, while leaving the hut, I shut the door behind me and look up at the sky. The air feels crisp. People around talk among themselves or went shopping. I place my hands inside of my pockets, but as I heard the door open, I heard Ayako and Masako talk a little too loud.

"They need each other to heal each other. Time will tell. I wouldn't mind them getting together at all. Mai is a very kind, generous woman, that place herself last and other first. I am praying to God, that they end up tighter even though they come from two different classes, after all." I heard. Mai steps behind me, and I turned to look down at her, as the door slowly closes behind her. Her cheeks flares up.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" she asks. I nodded, and step down, heading for the market.

* * *

I separated from my little mouse, and went to look at the fishes. I kept my eye on Mai, as she wanders around her own land. She looks amazing, as though this is the first time she sees this.

 _'Maybe it is her first time here.'_

"Want something lad?" I heard the seller voice. I lifted my gaze to see his brown eyes twinkle. I smirked at him.

"How fresh are they?" I asked, examining the fishes. The old man points at the fish.

"Cought them this morning, how many you want?" he asks me. I took a hold of the fish, and examine it.

"I'll get four," I said. I took out my token and handed it to him, as he place the fishes into two separate bags.

Then I heard the old sells man sneered.

"There she goes again sailing those damn apples," I heard. I lifted my gaze, to see where he was talking about. There an old woman is talking to Mai. Mai smiles at her kindly as the elder woman talks to her about the apples.

"The wench came by a few times, trying to sell her apples," he tells me. I arched a brow, looking back at him.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. He thins out his chap lips.

"She has no market, those right there are faked, can't sell anything without a real license market those are the rules." he tells me. I frowned, I watch Mai say something to her, which I couldn't catch, then she takes out two tokens out and hands it over to the elder.

I bow at the salesman, and turn around to head towards Mai

"Thank you." She waves her hand, as I finally reach her. She turns around, and slams right on my chest. I arched a brow and look down at her as she looks up at me.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, but Noll, that lady gave me five juicy red apples. Isn't good news? I can make pie's, just like Nana used to make them. I hope you like them. It's the least I can do to thank you." she cheered, while she looks up at me. I heard her, but my eyes watch as the sneaky elder woman runs away, leaving her market behind.

 _'What are you hiding little witch._ ' Mai turns to look where I was looking and frowns.

"Maybe she went back to the hut, she looks very old to be standing a lot. Madoka will be very pleased with these." she said, trying to be optimistic. I didn't like this at all. I bend down and took a hold of her bag of apple.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I didn't reply to her, since my thoughts are in the elder woman.

 _'I have a very bad feeling, I'm not sure it has to do with the elder woman or these apples. I need to keep an eye on it.'_

"You heard about the princess," I heard at a distance. I stop in my tracks, to turn towards the woman gossiping, as I felt my little mouse moving closer to me.

"It's been a month since our princess ran away from the castle." the lady with curly red hair said.

"No, the rumors have it, that she went with some man." then another woman appears, a woman with long silky black hair, with a child in her arms, which is sleeping peacefully on her bosom.

"Shame, that princess always causes trouble, I thought she died, but no matter what, her father is very ill, the verge of dying. What a terrible daughter, she is for leaving her father like that. Our poor kind king. The queen is devastated." I heard, feeling my blood boil.

 _'What do you guys know? Wait, the king is ill. Poor Mai,'_ I suddenly felt bad, as I turned, to see Mai so still and in shock.

 _'She can't be here,'_ without thinking I placed my hand on her shoulder and push her away from the crowd ending up in a small alleyway. In doing so, I spot in the corner of my eye two castle guardsman walking down our way. I felt Mai body going stiff.

"We need to keep looking; she needs to be punished for running away, queen's order." I heard one of the guardsmen speak. I mentally sigh, and move to cover Mai small body with mine, so they won't spot her. I place my arm against the wall, and lower my head, locking eyes with her. Her body starts to tremble violently.

 _'Please don't go in shock, not the time my little mouse,'_ I wish I could tell her. She moves her hand and cups my right cheek. I went still on her sudden bold move.

"Please, take me to the castle. I beg of you, I give you anything, anything at all, just let me see my father." her voice quivers, begging me with her eyes. I felt my heart pound hard by her touch, that ache to protect her pulse in me once again.

"Sure?" I asked, as she nods at me gently.

"Anything jewels, money, my price position. Anything." She offers me.

' _Anything? My little mouse, you sure like to bargain with me. Let see if this time you remember.'_ I smirked at her. I hear movement in my right. The two guardsmen returning back. I press my hand on her warm cheek, and close the distance between my lips with hers. I hear her breath catch once again, as I press my body against hers, pinning her against the wall. I felt her hand on top of my chest. Every inch of me flared up once again.

 _'I want to devour you once again, oh God, this is driving me insane, what the bloody hell does this woman have, that I desire her this much. Not only do I want to protect her, and make her smile, and enjoy her company, I want to ravish her, make her feel alive, and let her know how much I desire her as a woman. I want every man, and the stupid prince to know, this little mouse, the princess of the lands is mine and mine alone. Yet,_ it's _just my inner demons talking because in reality she deserves someone who truly loves her, and I can't be that man,_ ' then here I go, lying through my teeth, not sure lying to her or to myself, but I just couldn't hold back.

"Fine. I don't need anything like that." I whispered to her, so no one can hear us. I can almost feel her soft lips against mine. She licks her lips.

 _'Don't, I told you, don't do that,'_ I almost scream at her.

"Then what?" she nervously asks me. I wrap my arm around her small waist.

"Sell yourself to me," are the first thing that pops out of my mouth. I felt myself go into a stop, and mentally wince at my words.

' _Sell yourself to me? What the hell is wrong with me? She'_ s not _to be sold to,'_ I'm so going to hell for this. Her eyes are wide in pure shock.

"You're poisonous as well." she catches me by surprise, that I smirked at her.

 _'Well, at least she knows where to be weary of her surroundings,'_

"Dangerous and poisonous, good combo." I told her, acting as though I'm mocking her.

 _'Say no, say no, say no, please. I shouldn't be doing this. This is_ dangerous _. Please Princess, say no, and I just walk away. I'll take you to see your father, but my other side doesn't want me to just leave it be.'_ I begged with my eyes.

"Why do you want me to be your slave?" she asks. I stare at her,

 _'She thinks that I'll turn her as my slave? No, no, don't think that. I'm just venting. I don't need you as my slave, I don't even like that_ term _, damn my lack of speech,'_ I curse in my mind.

"Not my slave. You're my interest and you have what I want." I cleared up. I watch her lower her gaze and swallows.

"What does that mean?" she asks me.

"What I told you before." I answer her.

"My stepmother, what did she do to you, to hate her so much?" now, that question cause every single piece of me go into a rage.

 _'She took my family,_ ' I ached to tell her, to tell her how much her lovely step mother made my family suffer. How much I despise her. I can't forgive her. She has to pay, so my little mouse is my only way towards her. Even if I don't love Mai, she's my ticket.

"One condition." Mai spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you take me to my father. From this moment on. I…" she gulps once again, mustering courage.

"I promise to protect you. No harm will come to you; I give you my man of honor." I assured her, is the least I can give her. She locks eyes with mine.

"Why? Why are you treating me like this?" she asks, as I smirked,

 _'Because I'm too afraid to voice my real thoughts, and I'm a selfish man. Also, I don't know how to really reach you,'_ I mentally answer her. I said instead.

"Will you do it?"

"If you keep your man of honor, yes. From now on, I'll become yours." somehow those words seem to fit. It fit well with me.

 _'I'll become yours.'_ her words echo in me. I felt at ease, all my bad thoughts crash down, that I wrap my arms around her, giving her a gentle hug. She's the first woman I have hugged since my mother's death.

 _'I'm yours as well my little mouse, even though I don't love you, it's only fair. I'll try my best to protect you,'_ Mai closed her eyes, and held my shirt tightly.

 _'This feels right and it shouldn't,'_

"Why?"she asks me. I became confused by her sudden question,

 _'Why what?'_ I wish she was more clear, so I just pretended that I knew what she's asking.

"Because in your eyes, I am a dangerous and poisonous man, and that's all you need to know," I winged out, but is the truth. I don't want her to have good expectation of me. In the end, she will be hurt, when I leave her, so might as well prepare her, at least for now this is the closest thing I can do. I felt Mai gently wrap her arms around me and relaxing.

* * *

Upon returning home, Mai went to attend to her dog, immediately.

"Look, snow, I got some apples," I heard her chirp. I move towards the back, only to have Madoka clears her throat, capturing my attention. I stop in front of the stairs and turn to face her.

"Yes?" I asked her. Madoka gave Mai a fast glance and goes up to me.

"I'm going on a date with Lin, please watch Mai. Also," she takes something out of her pockets and hands it over me.

"What's this?" I asked her. She smiled gently at me and pats my arm.

"I found it in your room, while I was picking up your laundry. Please don't leave it anywhere. Your mother ring means a lot." she explains it. I open my hand, and my heart leaps, to see a wedding golden ring.

 _'Right, I forgot about this.'_

"Your father gave it to her, when they were so young. I still remember her excited face when she showed me the ring. She loved your father so much Noll. You actually remind me of him. He didn't speak much either, but when it came to her. She use to tell me, that he would make her world brighter, and he would take hours with her. Which at first she found it weird, but like the fact that he trusted her that much. People didn't understand why your mother fell in love with him, since he always seem cold. She use to tell me your father was the warmest man she ever met," Madoka tells me. My heart tightens at her words.

"Thank you," is all I said, heading for my room. When I finally reach the last step, I tighten my grip on the ring and felt tears gathering in my eyes. Maybe this is a sign of them, that I shouldn't be doing this to Mai.

"Mom, dad, and Gene? Am I doing the right thing?" I thought out loud.

"Noll," I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Mai is holding Snow in her arms, but took notice my strange behavior. I place the ring in my pocket.

"Hmm," I asked. She nervously rubs Snow head.

"Can we go tonight? I'm desperate," she said.

"At eleven, we go," is all I told her, turning around to head to my room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

A disclaimer: I Don't own Ghost Hunt.


End file.
